Eternal
by Dream93
Summary: Lorena never believed her mothers stories about vampires and werewolves were real. That is until she is thrown into their world. all along they existed in a realm parallel to ours...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_1786_

Her mother patted her ever growing stomach, bursting with life before she turned her attention to Lorena. Her eyes were soft and understanding as she took in her daughters tear streaked cheeks. Her mother smiled at her and Lorena couldn't help but smile back. Her mother gave a soft laugh.

"How about I tell you a story before your father comes home?"

Lorena nodded eagerly as her mother began in a gentle voice,

"Long ago, the Angels wanted to come to Earth to spread their benevolent ways to Man but many Angels became lost in the void between Heaven and Earth. Adriel, a wise Archangel, proposed the idea of creating something on Earth to help guide them to the Land of Man. After much debate, it was decided that some humans would be given a gift that would aid the Angels. The gifted humans became known as Witches as many people began to fear them because they didn't understand them. The Witches were blessed with the gift of Light and over many years, helped the Angels get to Earth safely as they were created to do. But, the Witches began to fear that the Angels loved Man far more than them. The Witches created demons to hunt the Angel`s beloved man, demons that preyed on the Human`s blood. These demons later came to be called Vampires. The Angels became furious with the Witches and created Werewolves to kill the demons. All the while, the Witches` powers grew. The Angels wished to separate the Werewolves and Vampires from the Humans that way Humans wouldn't die in the eternal battle between the mortal enemies. To achieve this the Angels created a realm separate from that of Man in which the Vampires and Werewolves could roam freely and continue their battle without harming the Human realm. The realm for the Werewolves and Vampires became known as the Realm of Immortals. The realm for Humans became known as the Realm of Mortals. The Angels actions only caused the Witches hatred of the Angels to increase and the Witches locked the Angels in Heaven for all eternity. Locking the Angels in Heaven depleted the Witches of much or all of their power, killing many or all of the Witches. Although, those Witches that may have survived became very weak with no known way to increase their powers -"

Her mother stopped abruptly as the sounds of a carriage rolled up towards the house. Her mother leaned in and kissed Lorena gently on the cheeks.

"Your father is home, you have to sleep now Lorena, my angel but I promise I will finish the story another time. Sweet dreams Lori."

Her mother gathered up her many skirts and rushed from the room, gently closing Lorena`s bedroom door as the front door opened. Lorena heard her father's heavy footfall.

"Women! I know the truth, you whore!"

Her father raged as he slammed the front door shut.

"John you have been drinking again! What are you ragging on about you drunken fool?"

Her mother sounded unfazed by her father's drunken state.

Her father coming home drunk was an everyday occurrence. Lorena climbed out of bed and tiptoed to her bedroom door. She opened it a crack, just enough for her to see out of. Her father crossed the room to her mother in two long strides and struck her mother. Surprised by the sudden attack, her mother fell to the floor.

"Don't lie to me woman! That child -" He pointed to her mother's bulging stomach, "- isn't created of my seed!"

He continued to kick her in the stomach along with other places even when she adamantly denied sleeping with any other man. Her mother begged her father to stop but it only fueled his anger. Lorena closed her bedroom door, climbed into bed, and covered her ears so the noise of her mother's screaming was dimmed. Eventually, her mother`s crying and whimpering ceased and Lorena knew she would never hear the rest of the story. She knew her mother was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Present Day_

Lorena awoke and sat bolt upright in the bed. The sheets crinkled under her and her hair was pasted to her by sweat. The full moon was still bright and high in the night sky. She looked beside her in the king sized bed and saw that Micheal was still deep in slumber. She tried to slow her rapidly beating heart.

_It's just a dream _she told herself.

Ghostly quiet, she climbed out of the white satin sheets and walked to the French doors that led out onto a spacious balcony that looked out to the rolling hills, streams, and even the mountains in the distance. The night was far too dark to see them now but Lorena could hear the bubbling of the stream some miles away. As she looked out the glass of the French doors her reflection looked back at her. Her electric ice blue eyes stared intently at her. Her ink black hair that hung to the middle of her back was plastered to her and her body was slick with sweat and made her nightgown stick to her lean, lithe form. She couldn't help but hate her body. After all she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her beauty. Every where she went, men watched her with hunger. Her body was perfect in every way, as though sculpted by a man. She let her thoughts roam and was startled when Micheal wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said, turning to him.

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"You didn't my love. I haven't been able to sleep. What is wrong Lorena love?"

His eyes, dark golden yellow, shined in the moonlight and his black hair fell across his eyes giving him a disheveled look. His body was toned like hers, lean and muscular. Sometimes it was easy to forget what they were and believe they were a normal couple.

"I had another memory." She spoke it quietly as though speaking it any louder would bring the terrible memory back.

"You vampires have a habit of that." He was messing with her, trying to make her smile. It worked.

"Yea well your half vampire so, you do too." Lorena couldn't help but smile as she said it.

Micheal mocked offense.

"Hey I'm half werewolf as well, so it's not as bad, but _you"_ He made a disgusted face.

Lorena`s musical laugh filled the room. Micheal interrupted any further laughter of hers with a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She loved the feeling of running, she felt free and untethered when she ran. Her body hummed in anticipation for the hunt. Her fangs protruded from their gums. Lorena tried to calm herself but it was in vain. She could see the others in the distance. Siree`s long light brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun her matching brown eyes searching in the darkness of the forest for Lorena. Adam, Siree`s fiancée, stood at her side. His dark brown hair was windblown and in disarray, his dark brown eyes were shining with anticipation. Ian, Lorena`s ex husband, stood slightly away from the other two. His features matched that of Adams so perfectly they could have been mistaken as twins even though no blood was shared between the two. Anticipation and excitement radiated from all of them. They all wore jeans, including Lorena herself, along with t-shirts. Lorena wore a fitted white tee, Siree wore a lacy white tee, Adam wore a gray one and Ian wore a black tee. The shirts were tight on their bodies. They all wore sneakers, except for Lorena who wore her trademark black leather high heeled boots. As Lorena emerged from the shadows, she was greeted by hugs from Siree and Adam and a wave from Ian. She gave a fanged smile and her smile was returned with other fanged smiles. Lorena could see the dull shimmering wall of light in front of them. It surrounded their entire realm. In this particular spot was weak and allowed them to pass through into the Realm of Mortals. Lorena walked into it. At first she was met with resistance, put she kept pushing her body through. It allowed her to pass. It was an odd feeling, like walking through Jell-O but a constant pressure surrounded her. The pressure faded and she could hear the bustling sounds of the human city. Her eyes automatically adjusted to the alley devoid of light that she found herself in. They hunted the humans at night because the sun in this realm burned them. It didn't kill them but it was unpleasant so they wished to avoid it if they could. Another reason was that it was much easier to go undetected during the night. Very few people knew of the weak spot between the two realms and even fewer were brave enough to pass through it. There were vampires whose only job was to come to this realm and collect blood to sustain the vampire population. Lorena stepped aside as she saw the shadowy form of the others coming through. After everyone was through the group parted ways, off to hunt and feed on their own.

Lorena heard the steady thumping of the man`s beating heart around the corner of the dark alleyway where she crouched waiting. His footsteps and loud laughter bounced off the narrow walls of the narrow alley. The strong smell of alcohol and drugs floated off the man in waves. He had friend with him, whose blood wasn't tainted by drugs. That was the man Lorena was after. The drugs in the others mans system wouldn't affect her in any way but she preferred the pureness of the untainted blood. She purposely stumbled out of her hiding place feigning drunkenness.

"Would you boyssss mind helpinnn a lady out?" She slurred her words perfectly. She was getting too good at this. She had changed her outfit to a revealing top and a black leather mini skirt that matched well with her black leather high heeled boots. As she had hoped the men's eyes traveled down her body practically drooling. The sober man was the first to respond.

"Sure ma`am. I was about to hail a cab for my friend here so it would be no problem getting you on too"

Lorena gave him her most beautiful and dazzling smile.

" Thatsss very kind of you ssssirrrr. But im gonnaaa need a man to help me into my home..."

The man smiled back at her.

"Of course. I'd be happy to help."

The man opened the cab door and helped her out. The man looked around at the townhouses. Smiling, Lorena handed him her keys and pointed him to the right door. She suppressed the thought of how she got those keys. She followed the man up the stone steps to the doorway and he unlocked the door for her. She walked inside and turned to face the man again.

"It would be rude if I didn't invite you in, after you helped me out."

Lorena stepped aside so the man could enter. He hesitated for just a moment before smiling at her and stepping through the door way. That was his biggest mistake.

Lorena walked amongst the shadows so silently she was never noticed. When she got back to the alley way where she and her friends had come, the others were waiting for her. They each had crimson eyes, Lorena knew hers were too, a sign that the hunt had gone well. Before they reached their realm, their eyes would be back to normal, and their fangs retracted back into their gums, but the incredible feeling they got from feeding would last a couple hours. In two weeks, they would do it all again. One by one, they all stepped through, gone before they could ever be noticed. The remains of their victims wouldn't be discovered, they never were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When they had come through to their Realm, they had been greeted by Phillip, a trusted guard of Athien`s and Lorena was told she had been summoned to bring her presence before her Lord as her friends were led away. Now, Lord Athien sat watching her without saying anything. The silence was cold and uncomfortable. His eyes were so ebony black it was difficult to distinguish iris from pupil. His hair was just as dark, framing his well chiseled features, and strong jaw. Elegant robes framed his body, lean with hard muscles gained from years of hard labor. He was a great warrior and the second oldest vampire alive, his biological father, Draco, being the oldest. He was the king of this Coven. The Livett Coven was the largest vampire coven, so large; it had its own city. Athien was the only man Lorena would bow to, he was her Maker, her Creator, the one who turned her immortal and everyday forces her to remember every bad memory of the hell that was her human life. Athien met Lorena`s stunningly brilliant ice blue eyes with his ebony ones. His eyes were swirling with anger and disappointment.

"I have learned that you defied a direct order of mine. You went into the Realm of Mortals to feed. That large of a group is too noticeable, it's dangerous. The Humans may have Witches walking amongst them and if the Witches ever found at that there is a weak spot in The Wall between realms, they would close it, and we would be unable to feed and the race of Immortals would die. We have Seekers who obtain enough blood to sustain our population as is their job. Only they are allowed to cross into the other realm. If you are going to continue to hunt on your own, then do so by yourself. Do not bring anyone with you. I know who joined you and they will be punished suitably. You and only you, outside the Seekers, have my permission to hunt in the other realm as long as you are careful. I have heard of your various hunting techniques and I find it very...amusing. My only condition is that you remain hidden when you go and cover your tracks, leave no evidence of your presence behind. If the Elders find out about this, they would have my head. Heed my warning child. You are dismissed."

Athien rose from his throne and Lorena stood from her bow. The doors to the throne room opened and Lady Crystal walked into the room. Her snow white hair flowed behind her and her silver eyes looked furiously at Athien. She was the polar opposite of Athien, gentle where he was cruel. She was beloved by all her people whereas Athien was feared. Athien laughed.

"My darling what upsets you so?"

Lorena bowed to her queen, who gave her a nod of recognition.

"If you will excuse me My Lord and Lady..."

They both nodded their consent of her departure and Lorena hastily made her way out.

Crystal crossed her arms over her chest and intently stared at her husband of many centuries.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you experimented on that girl?" Crystal gestured to the door Lorena had just retreated from. " Were you ever going to tell me that you experimented on her friend as well? Do they even know? Does the Council know? Do the Elders? Was your father involved? What was the experiment? Why did you have to do it behind my back? Was Dr. Walker a part of this?"

Athien chuckled to himself which earned him a glare from Crystal. He wrapped his arms around her but she shrugged him off and backed away from him.

"Athien, please, tell me."She pleaded

Athien shook his head. "I should have known you would find out about it eventually. It's been over two centuries since I Turned them, I figured it was forgotten about by now. When I attacked them that night, I hadn't counted on the men being there. I had followed Lorena for years, watching her. She had a fire within her, something that I desperately wanted to touch but never could. It was the same fire I saw in you the day we first met. She was meant for this life. The others were bonuses. After I bite them, but before my venom could kill them completely, I injected Siree and Lorena with a special serum I had created. It was meant to block the venom from killing off their reproductive systems. I had never expected it to work so well."

" Why did you do that? Maybe the Angels took our capability to bear children for a reason."

Athien shook his head and gave her a dark look. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke to her, his voice seemed far away,

"Before you knew what I was, you had told me that you wanted to one day have children. At that moment I knew I couldn't bring you into this life, no matter how much I loved you and wanted you by my side for all eternity. I knew you were too pure, too innocent...I couldn't rob you of your life. I regret what I did to you, and I will for as long as I shall live. That day you saved me from the werewolves, I should have made you forget about me, you should have left me there to die! You shouldn't have fed me your blood! If you had let me die, the day I accidentally attacked you, the day I lost control and turned you ,would never had happened. You would never have fallen in love with such a demon, with such a monster then you wouldn't be what you are. I will punish myself for all eternity for robbing you of the happy life you could have had. The day you confessed your love for me and forsaken all other men who could have given you a good life for whatever good you saw in me, I knew I couldn't leave you. Since that day I attacked you and Turned you and you still said you loved me, I have been looking for a way to give you the children you so yearned for as a human. I think I have come up with something. I wanted to test it out on Lorena and Siree so I knew it was safe. I had to be sure it was, I didn't want to risk losing you. Now, we just have to wait and see. If it works, then I will give you the life you should have had."

Athien was shocked to see blood red tears streaming down Crystal`s cheeks.

"You really have tried since the day you Turned me? Oh Athien!" She ran and collapsed in Athien`s arms.

He was shocked by her display of emotion but caught her easily and led her to the floor and stroked her gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lorena watched him with more curiosity then fear. Micheal was transforming in front of her, to show her and to teach her how to effectively fight against his kind. The bones in his body broke apart and grew in length, his flesh split apart revealing the tendrils of lean muscle underneath. The bones in his face came apart. The pearl white of bone sticking out of his flesh as the bone extended and rounded off creating a muzzle. His skin stretched over his new figure and his veins bled a deep purple blue color staining the surrounding skin the same color until his whole body was that deep purple blue hue. The color remained only for a brief moment, and then his skin returned to its normal color. His eyes shone more brilliantly. In a matter of seconds, before her stood a creature that could easily kill her in a snap of its powerful jaws. A small jolt of fear ran through her. She quickly reminded herself that it was Micheal and he would never do anything to harm her. Micheal had grown several inches and had a hint of animal in him. He stood on four legs, like that of a werewolf but could easily stand on two. He could run fast on two legs but his speed was obviously in the two powerful hind legs. She had no doubt he would eventually catch her if she ran. His nails on the two front hands were extended into talons capable of pinning her to the ground so his powerful jaw could rip her to shreds. She had heard that their venom was the worst; it burnt from you from the inside as he tore you apart, so couldn't even escape into yourself to ease the pain. Lorena felt herself shudder. She couldn't imagine the torture. That had to be one of the worst ways to die; Werewolves did not have that venom, only the powerful jaws and sharp claws. They also didn't have a human form, so they couldn't fool you like Micheal could. That was what made him so dangerous, he could fool you into thinking he was not a threat. He stood watching her for a moment before smiling at her. Suddenly he lunched at her. He had her pinned and his voice came out rough,

"You have to fight back Lorena darling. Or are you just going to lie there with that shocked expression on your face and die without a fight?"

Lorena bared her fangs at him and attacked back.

Athien opened the doors to his chambers to find Crystal waiting for him. She rose from her spot on the bed as he walked in. She was wearing a sheer nightgown that left little to the imagination. They didn't need much sleep, only a couple hours, and it was evident Crystal hadn't slept at all. She smiled at him weakly,

"Do I look that bad?"

Athien felt himself return her smile.

"You look beautiful. You are always beautiful in my eyes, Crystal, my gem."

Her smile grew and her eyes swam with joy. She crossed the room to him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hands on his chest. He put his arms around her and hugged her close. Athien felt Crystal raise her head and a sharp pain filled him before being replaced with an intense feeling of ecstasy. Her fangs pierced his throat and she released her venom, not the kind that would kill him but the kind that would give him an intense feeling of joy. Athien heard soft moan escape from his lips.

In one swift movement he swooped her up and slid his own fangs into her neck. She shuddered with sexual pleasure. Careful as to not remove his fangs from her neck or hers from his, he carried her to the bed.

Micheal was breathing heavily, He was wounded, but nothing that he wouldn't heal from. Blood leaked from his various wounds and dirt clung to the edges of the wounds. Lorena knew that her clothes were in sheds and she didn't look any better than him. All throughout the training, he was careful not to release any venom into her system or to wound her too severely, nothing a little blood couldn't fix. She was also careful not to release any of her venom, but it was a struggle for her not to.

"I think we are done for today, darling. I have to say, you are a far better fighter then I thought you would be."

Lorena smiled at him brilliantly.

"Are we done already? I am not even tired yet."

Micheal laughed so hard he had to grasp his sides to keep from falling over.

A soft rasp at the door startled Athien from his slumber.

"Yes?" Athien`s voice was raspy from sleep.

Crystal lay naked beside him and he quickly covered himself and Crystal up with the blanket just before Phillip opened the door.

Phillip bowed respectfully," My Lord, I am sorry to disturb you but I am afraid I couldn't wait any longer. Lord Athien, you and Lady Crystal are late to the Council meeting and the other Council members are growing increasingly agitated."

Athien fell back onto the bed.

"I completely forgot about the damn Council meeting. Tell them that we will be there soon. You are dismissed Phillip."

Phillip rose from his bow nodded his understanding before departing, closing the door behind him. Athien gently ran his fingers down Crystal`s back and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Arise my beauty, and get dressed. We are late for a Council meeting."

Crystal groaned but got up and out of the bed to get dressed.

The other Lords and Ladies of the other covens rose as Athien and Crystal walked into the room dressed elegantly.

"By the looks of your Love Bites, we can tell way you two are late."

Crystal swept her long white hair over the mark and took her seat at the head of the table, Athien was unconcerned with the comment and made no move to deny it, nor cover his marks. He sat next to Crystal and turned his attention to the others.

"Shall we continue to talk about my personal affairs for your own entertainment, because of your lack of a life, or would you like to get down to business?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_1801_

The fall night air was cool as Lorena stepped out from her carriage. She could see her breath in the air. She subconsciously wrapped her Shaw tighter around herself. Ian helped her out of the carriage and the horses kicked their front hooves impatiently. Ian barked orders to the driver as Lorena gathered up her skirts and stepped onto the street. Siree and Adam`s carriage was already parked along the street and Siree emerged from the Tailor`s store and gathered Lorena in a hug.

"I'm so excited for you to see my wedding gown!" She gushed after the said the proper greetings.

Lorena smiled at her friend.

"I am sure it is gorgeous on you. I can't believe you are going to be Mrs. Watson in just a few days!"

Siree beamed at her.

"I know! It's all so very exciting! I feel kind of bad though because you and Ian only got married a few months ago..."

Lorena shrugged it off and continued to smile at her best friend,

"It's not a problem. I am happy you two are finally getting married. Is Adam here?"

Siree nodded.

"I know the groom isn't supposed to see the bride in her wedding gown until the wedding because it is bad luck but the wedding is in a few days so I figured it couldn't do any harm."

Lorena laughed and shook her head. Ian walked up beside them, his shirt tails flapping in the wind, and wrapped his arms around Lorena`s waist. Siree looked at them and her grin grew mischievous.

"Have you two thought about children yet?"

Lorena felt herself turn bright crimson. Ian laughed.

"Yes, Lorena and I have talked about it and we are actually going to try tonight. Right now we are here to see your wedding gown so shall we?"

Siree could hardly contain her excitement.

"Oh, congratulations! I am so happy for you two! Lorena, you are going to make a great mother!"

Lorena smiled at her friend as they walked through the doors of the small shop.

The night was even darker when they finally left through the doors of the shop. Lorena looked up at the full moon and breathed in the crisp air.

"How about we all walk home?" Lorena suggested and Siree nodded her agreement.

Slowly, the group left the lights of the shops behind and walked into the darkness beyond with only the light of the moon to guide them. The streets were deserted and silent. A lone man walked on the other side of the road walking in the opposite direction. His black cloak pulled around his face to keep out the harsh wind. They paid little attention to the man as they laughed, joked, and talked about Siree and Adam`s upcoming wedding. Lorena`s body went tense and she remained alert and taunt The others picked up on her sudden change of mood. The man crossed onto their side of the road and walked towards them.

"Relax, Lori. Maybe he is just lost." Ian tried to comfort her but as the man slowly closed the space between them her body wanted to run in whatever direction the man was not.

"Hey sir! Are you lost?" Adam called out to the man. There was no response but the man only picked up his speed, closing the space between them even faster. Ian and Adam blocked the girls with their bodies. The man was only a few feet away now. Slowly, the man drew back his hood, revealing ebony black eyes and a pair of fangs.

"Run girls. Run!" Ian and Adam urged.

Siree looked uncertainly at Adam before taking off down the road they had come from, nearly tripping on her many skirts. The man smiled, seeming to enjoy watching Siree flee in terror Lorena remained where she was, unable to move out of fear. Ian gave her a hard shove after Siree.

"Go Lorena. Run!" He screamed and Lorena fled after Siree, looking over her shoulder as the man viciously attacked Ian and Adam. They tried to fight back, but it was in vain. The man was far stronger than they were. Lorena silenced a scream that threatened to rise in her throat as the men lay unconscious on the ground. In front of her, Siree was flung backwards, landing beside the men in a crumpled heap. Lorena urged her feet to move faster, but it was of no use. The man grabbed her by the neck and flung her back to lay beside Ian`s unconscious form. She felt the darkness threatening to claim her, but she willed herself to stay awake. She lay still, not wanting their attacker to know she was still conscious. The man lifted Adam up, effortlessly, and sung his fangs deep into Adam`s neck. The man didn't seem to take blood from Adam. Lorena tried to crawl to Ian`s side but a heavy foot stopped her.

"Now my dear, it wouldn't have hurt as bad if you would have just would have lost consciousness like your friends here. You made a big mistake, Lorena."

Lorena was surprised that the man knew her name but didn't say anything as she continued to struggle under the man. The man pressed down harder and made movement impossible. She felt a sharp pain on her arm and looked over to see the man injecting her with something.

"Who are you?" Lorena asked trying to keep the fear and pain from her voice.

The man smiled at her before answering.

"I am Athien, your Creator, your Maker, and you're Lord."

The man bent down and slid his fangs into her neck. Lorena couldn't keep the darkness at bay any longer and she lost consciousness.

Present Day

Micheal gently shook her again. Lorena only struggled under him, whimpering as if in pain.

"Lorena? You are alright, I am right here. Lorena?"

Lorena`s eyes burst open and she shot out of the bed, with her fangs bared and in a fighting stance.

"It was a dream my Love. Tis alright. You are safe."

Lorena nodded and stood up as her fangs retracted. She reached for the locket that always hung around her neck and clung to it.

"It was a dream." She repeated to herself. "Only a dream."

" I am sorry that your memories come to you in sleep. It must make it difficult to sleep knowing what is waiting for you once you close your eyes."

Lorena nodded again.

"Yea, it does."

At the kitchen table, Lorena kept moving the gold locket hanging from the gold chain around her neck between her fingers. Micheal tried not to say anything, he knew it may be a touchy subject but he couldn't stop himself.

"What is the significance of the locket?" He asked, nodding towards it.

Lorena took a deep breath before answering.

"Ian Mason gave it to me as an anniversary present."

Micheal was puzzled.

"I thought your last name was Williams?"

Lorena nodded.

"It is. I broke our marriage off not long after we came to this Realm as vampires. When Athien attacked us, I was happy I was going to die. My father abused me for a long time. He killed my mother when I was six years old in a drunken rage and a few years after he began to abuse me because I reminded him so much of my mother and the guilt was too much for him to bear. His solution was to beat me so I could feel the pain he was in. My father refused every suitor of mine that came to the door. Ian came every day for eight years and would sit on the porch every day. When I was twenty one years old, which at that time was pretty old and most men moved on to marry younger women, Ian was still waited and my father agreed to have us wed. I was delighted and thought it would be an end to the daily beatings, but it wasn't. The day we were attacked I was happy to die because it was the only way I could be rid of my father, the beatings and all of the emotional problems it gave me. Instead, I became stuck with it for all eternity. The locket helps me keep a hold of all the good memories I have too. That way, if I ever feel overwhelmed by all the bad, I have it to help me. It reminds me of who I am, where I come from, my past and the things I have overcome."

She opened the gold locket and inside was inscribed _"Lori and Ian_". She smiled at him.

"You have also helped me believe again in the good of men, and in love."

Micheal returned her smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Micheal sat beside her and tried not to laugh.

"You seriously don't know your own government system?"

Lorena shook her head.

"I know that I answer to Athien, my Creator, but that is about it."

Micheal sighed.

"Alright then, at the bottom you have the common people, well vampires, like yourself. Then you have your Lords and Ladies of the Coven in which you belong. They are like the King and Queens of that Coven which is their Kingdom. Then you have the Council, which consists of all the Lords and Ladies. Above them are the Elders which are the seven oldest vampires except for Athien who didn't want to be on the Elders Council because he would have had to give up Crystal. The Elders are not allowed to have wives. Above the Elders is the first vampire to ever be created, Draco. He is only summoned if his judgment is needed on a very serious crime that someone has committed. You belong to the Coven that Athien resides over since he is your Creator, the Livett Coven. The Livett Coven is the largest coven and the Bennett Coven is the second. The Werewolves only have an Alpha male that they all must obey. My kind has a ruler we follow, which is usually a woman who we call Mother. Above her is the Great Mother. The Hybrids, half human half vampire, have a really confusing governmental system. The Demons come first. Darren Thorn is the second in command. A Vice President of sorts. Then comes Chris Stephan. He is like a President, the first in command. They sometimes still obey the Vampire government though. Sometimes Chris will send representatives of sorts to do jobs for him. That is pretty much the governments of our world."

Lorena took a moment to absorb all the information.

"If Draco was the first vampire male ever created who was the first female?"

Lorena asked curiously. Micheal`s brow creased.

"I think her name was Lilith. She was Draco`s mate and the mother of the Elders and of Athien. She was the first and last female vampire to ever be able to bare children.

A rogue vampire, named Steven killed her and he created my kind and the Hybrids`. He slept with female werewolves to create my kind and Human women to create the Hybrids. Few of the Human women or Werewolves survived the birth. Steven was angry at Lilith for choosing Athien over him so he slept with those women to make her jealous. When that didn't work, he killed her. Some say Steven still lives while others believe Draco killed him to seek revenge. The Angels took away the vampire women`s ability to bare children to keep anything like that from happening again."

" But it wasn't Lilith`s fault!"

Micheal shrugged,

"It was what the Angels decided to do. There isn't anything we can do about it now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Micheal didn't know how his sister would react to finding out his girlfriend was a vampire. Michelle was very protective of him and he understood why. Danny their older brother had a vampire girlfriend and when it was found out, both were killed. Michelle lost her older brother to the vampires and she wasn't going to like her younger brother following in the same path. Michelle and Micheal were there the day they died. They were chained to the floors and venom was released into their systems, killing them slowly and painfully. The memory haunted Micheal. Danny was true to her until the end. Never renouncing their love, even though it could have saved their lives. She refused as well and they died together. At the time Micheal didn't understand how his brother could do that to him. Their parents had made Danny responsible for keeping his younger siblings safe but he renounced his family for some girl. Micheal had hated Danny for it, until he found himself in the same situation. The day he meant Lorena, he could smell she was a newborn, only a few days old. She was alone, an easy kill. He had gone after her with every intention of tearing her life away. When he was close though, he heard a peculiar thing, her heart beat. It was a slow beating, slower than any human, but it was enough. Somehow, she was still alive. She wasn't like the others. Her skin still had some warmth to it. As he got close to her she looked at him, fear making her stunningly ice blue eyes round with terror. He knew he couldn't kill her. She was feeling the burning sensation of needing blood in her system, that was obvious, but she hadn't been told what she needed. He transformed out of his animalistic self and bit into his own flesh, making the blood flow from the wound. Her fangs made themselves known at the sight of the sweet liquid. She tentatively stepped toward him, she was still unsure. He smiled at her and encouraged her. She finally took his bleeding hand in her and raised it to her perfect lips. Then her fangs sank in. At first it was very painful, but he never flinched away. She drank greedily, until Micheal was sure he was going to pass out. The pain subsided and a pleasure unlike any other filled him. When she finally pulled away her eyes were blood red, before returning back to their normal blue. Micheal smiled at her, then transformed and left her there. Her first taste of blood had been his and he knew that he would never be the same again. He had to see her, to be with her. He only hoped his sister would understand. He hoped she would know that he didn't choose to fall in love with her.

He wouldn't have to wait very long to see his sister`s reaction, she was on her way.

A sharp smell assaulted Lorena`s nose. It was a somewhat familiar scent, like Micheal`s but something was off. She felt her body tense and knew that she was in danger. A Lytherian was going to harm her. She turned just in time to see her crash through the window, jaws snapping. The woman pinned Lorena to the ground and slashed Lorena`s body with her claws. Lorena cried out in pain and tried to fight back, but she was unable to. The woman beast was grabbed around the neck by Micheal`s jaws, he was also transformed. He threw her to the ground and stood in front of Lorena growling protectively on all fours. The woman rose and stood on all fours and attacked Micheal. The two rolled along the floor biting and tearing into each other's flesh. Loud whimpers and yelping came from both of them and blood covered their mouths and claws. Lorena was petrified for Micheal but she knew she would only get in the way if she tried to help. Another of Micheal's kind burst into the house and pulled the two apart.

"Enough you two!" He screamed at them, holding them apart.

All three of them returned to their human forms. Lorena could see nasty wounds on both of them. All three had the same golden rust colored eyes.

"Michelle what the hell got into you!?" Micheal screamed at the girl.

"A vampire! After what happened to Danny? You wanna die like him? A fucking vampire for Christ Sake!" She jerked her finger at Lorena. "I hope she is worth it."

It took a while before they were able to calm Michelle. When they finally did, Micheal introduced them to Lorena. The man`s name was Kellen and he and Micheal were good friends and had grown up together. He was very muscular, like Micheal and his face was always alight with happiness. Lorena learned quickly that he liked to joke around and wrestle with Micheal and had feelings for Michelle which she returned. His hair was cut in a similar fashion as Micheal`s. Michelle looked very much like Micheal it was obvious they were brother and sister in their human forms. When they were in their animalistic forms it was a little harder to see the resemblance but it was there. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her clothes were modest. She was feminine but she didn't flaunt it. She was also a little outspoken and hated Lorena. Her hatred she didn't try to hide, she pointedly ignored Lorena. Lorena assumed that all Lytherian had those golden rust colored eyes and all of them were fit. Kellen asked Micheal if he would step outside to talk to him in private. Micheal looked to Lorena, and she nodded her head. He wasn't asking her permission; rather he was asking if she would be alright if he left her alone with his sister.

When he shut the door behind them Kellen turned to Micheal.

"I wanted to make sure it was alright with you before I asked her..."

Kellen shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Micheal smiled at him.

"Kellen, what is it? I am not going to get mad."

Kellen smiled.

"Promise not to bite my head off, literally?"

Micheal laughed.

"Now you have me worried. I promise not to bite your head off, but your arms are fair game."

Kellen laughed with Micheal before he got serious. Kellen was hardly ever serious so Micheal shut up and looked concerned at his best friend.

"Kellen?"

Kellen let out a heavy breath.

"Micheal, you are like a brother to me and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that, so if you don't approve I will end it, right here and now. She is your sister so I will completely understand if you don't approve but..."

The realization of where Kellen was going surprised Micheal.

"Kellen I -" Micheal began but Kellen cut him off.

"Please, Micheal, let me finish... I want your approval to marry your sister."

Micheal smiled at him.

"I can't think of anyone I would rather have marry my sister than my best friend."

Kellen was shocked.

"Really?"

Micheal nodded.

"You have my blessing."

Lorena smiled at them as they came back into the house. Both the men returned her smile. Kellen nudged Micheal in the arm.

"I am not totally convinced you didn't just pay her to say she is your girlfriend."

Micheal laughed. "She is free to walk away now if she so wishes."

Lorena smiled and laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of ever leaving."

Michelle scoffed and earned a dirty look from both men.

"Don't pay any attention to her Lorena. I for one am happy to have you as part of the family." Kellen said earnestly.

Not long after dark their guests departed, and Kellen promised he would fix all the damage that had been done to the house. Lorena walked up the stairs and to the bedroom. Micheal sat on the bed and patted the place next to him. Lorena was puzzled but sat down next to him. He smiled at her as she sat.

"Turn around and don't look."

Lorena obeyed but her puzzlement grew and mixed with excitement. She felt Micheal lift the golden chain that held her locket around her neck and undo the clasp. He slid it off her neck. After a few seconds he returned the necklace back around her neck, but it was heavier. Puzzled, Lorena looked down to see a golden "_M" _hanging beside the heart locket. Lorena turned to face him. He smiled at her softly.

"Now you will always carry me in your heart as I always carry you in mine."

Lorena fought back the tears that threatened to flow but they flowed any way. He swept them away with his finger and brought her tears to his fingers. Softly, he kissed his finger before kissing her.

"You stole my heart and I don't want it back, I know it is in good hands. I will love you forever and always Lorena."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Crystal was shocked but quickly recovered. She stared at him with a mix of disbelief and fear.

"You can`t be serious."

Athien only nodded. He desperately wished his words were not true. Her fear mirrored his own but he would never admit that.

"Yes. My father is close to breaking free of his prison."

Crystal shook her head.

"We have to stop him. He can't break free Athien!" Her voice was rising with hysteria. "We can ask the Angels for help. They have to help..." Her voice trailed off as she was consumed by her tears and her fear.

Athien only smiled at her. He could only hope that the Angels would help. It was their only chance. Crystal suddenly jerked her head up.

"Lorena. Lorena could help!" She said with an enthusiasm he hadn't heard from her in years. He shook his head solemnly.

"You said it yourself; she has power that hasn't been seen since Lilith. What if Lorena could stop him?"

A chill went throughout Athien`s being.

"We have to make Lorena a Lady. We need her to be with a powerful vampire who can protect her."

Crystal was shocked for the second time that day.

"What? Why?"

Athien only grimaced.

"If my father breaks free, he will go after Lorena."

Crystal gasped

"Draco will kill her!"

Athien nodded.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

" If we marry her to a vampire male, their marriage will be for all eternity. Athien, can we really do that to her? What about Micheal?"

" If we don't, my father will get her. I am sure she would rather give up her love for Micheal then be victim to my father. I know what that life is like, and no one wants that. In time, she will realize that. We will promote her and then give her information to all of the eligible vampire males that are powerful enough to protect her when the time comes."

The seasons came and gone. Kellen had long since fixed the house into its original condition. The home was very large. With marble floors and vaulted ceilings, it was the definition of luxury, with two floors and five bedrooms. Micheal tried to calm his nerves. They had known each other for two centuries and together for one. The engagement ring felt heavy in his pocket. Black rose pedals would lead her out onto the balcony under the full moon where he stood waiting. He had had it specially made for her. A blue stone, that matched her eyes, stood in the center of the gold band that was surrounded in diamonds. He was in the perfect position for the diamonds to catch the rays of the moon. She would be back from hunting any moment. Micheal smelled her long before he heard her unlatch the front door.

"Micheal? Are you here? Is everything OK?" She called up the stairs.

Micheal remained silent. After a few moments he heard her high heeled boots softly clicking up the stone steps and into the room.

Lorena`s breath caught in her throat as she saw the black rose pedals strewn about the room and Micheal`s silhouette surrounded in the moon`s light. He was breathtakingly gorgeous as she stepped out onto the balcony with him. Micheal smiled at her as he got down in one knee.

Darrain flipped through the folder nonchalantly until he was surprised by the beauty in the photo. Her stunning blue eyes were mesmerizing and he knew she would be the woman he took as his bride. He smiled at the woman that sat in front of him.

"Tell Athien, that I will take her as my Lady." Darrain smoothed his blonde hair back, his vibrant green eyes shining as the woman stood and bowed to him.

"Yes Lord Darrain ." The woman quickly departed.

Darrain couldn't help but wonder who the woman in the photo was to his brother. Athien never asked anything of him unless it was very important. Athien feared him, as well as he should. Of their five siblings, they were the most powerful. Darrain would be a fool not to fear Athien. Darrain never would admit fearing his own brother. Darrain could feel the ominous feel to the air; he knew Athien felt it too. Draco was close to escaping. Darrain wondered if that had anything to do with why his brother was so adamant about him taking Lorena as his bride. _Who was she in all of this? _He wondered.

Siree couldn't hide her smile.

"I am so happy for you Lorena! When is the wedding?"

Lorena blushed.

"Well, next week if possible."

"Next _week_?"

Lorena nodded.

"I know its short notice but Micheal and I have been together for a century and we know this is what we want. Besides, I always wanted a warm wedding. If we wait any longer, it will be cold and then there will be snow on the ground."

Siree nodded.

"Only fifty years after we were Turned Adam and I got married so I guess it's not all that soon. Soon you are going to be . How does that sound?"

Lorena smiled. "Good. It has a nice ring to it, Lorena Varona. I like it."

Micheal's proposal still rang in her mind; _my world was a dark place until you streaked across my night sky and reminded me what light was. Since that day, I have been blinded by that light. I never want to go back to the dark, not after I have seen the beauty of the light. I promise to love you, and be by your side for all eternity. I promise to always be there whenever you feel like falling. I love you and you have changed me forever. I want you by my side for all eternity. I will love you forever and always, for all eternity, Lorena, will you marry me?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Darrain `s convoy waited outside the wrought iron gates of Livett City. The hum of the cars was dimmed by the everyday chatter of the citizens of Livett City behind the protective wall. The City itself was surrounded by a massive stone wall, impenetrable by any force. Livett City was the largest vampire city in the Realm. Darrain , ruled over the second largest city, Bennett City. He had come to introduce himself to his bride to be. She didn't know about their engagement and the wedding was only three days away. Athien would have the wedding room inside the castle ready the day before the wedding. It was a tradition for the bride and groom to marry in the Coven that the woman originated. It was a way for her to bid goodbye to her old life as she is ushered into her new one. Soon, he would come face to face with his bride and tell her of the wedding. He only hoped she didn't try to kill him. He didn't want to have to hurt her and start their relationship off on the wrong foot, or worse, accidentally kill her.

The gates to the city spread open to admit them. Darrain rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. _Here we go. _He thought to himself as the car rolled through the streets, making its way to the large mansion that served as the castle.

Lorena looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She couldn't believe she had been promoted to Lady and she wondered if there were ulterior motives behind the decision. Her hair was braided all the way down her back. She had been dressed up in the clothes of royalty. The diamonds she wore sparkled and gleamed. She hadn't been this dressed and made up since she was Turned. She wondered what was going on. She had been told nothing but it was obvious that something was going on. Servants were hurrying down the elegant halls at all hours. They all always seemed far too busy to bother to stop and tell her what was going on, even when she asked. She had been here only a few days. She had been promoted just a few days ago and she had been in this mansion every day since. She knew Micheal must be worried. She hadn't seen him or her friends. Lorena bit her lip nervously. Something was going on and it bugged her that she didn't know what it was. She played with her necklace, the one she never took off, as a soft knock came from the heavy gold double doors of her chambers. Without waiting for a response, the door opened and her friends stepped through. Her face lit up but theirs were dark. Lorena felt fear rise within her. Sire was the first to speak as Adam couldn't bring himself to tell her and Ian was visibly angry with her.

"Lorena, I am so sorry this is happening to you."

Adam looked at her apologetically.

"We tried to stop it, but we couldn't."

Lorena gave them a worried look.

"What is happening?"

She looked from face to face but only Ian would meet her gaze.

"Were you ever going to tell me about Micheal? Let alone your engagement to him?"

Siree turned on him, completely stunned.

"With what is going on right now, you pick this time to discuss this? We have more pressing matters at the moment!" She hissed.

Ian only grew angrier.

"I just now found out that she was engaged to Darrain let alone Micheal!" He screamed back.

Lorena was shocked.

"Who is Darrain and did you say I was engaged to him? Micheal and I are going to be wed in five days."

Ian turned to her.

"Your wedding to Darrain is in two days. Your wedding to Micheal is not going to happen."

" I didn't agree to marry anyone but Micheal!"

Siree gave her an apologetic look.

"I know. We know. Darrain will be here in a few moments. Athien asked him if he would marry you and he agreed."

" Athien did what!? If I explain to Crystal she will fix all of this."

They all three shook their heads at her. Siree ran and hugged Lorena.

"I am so sorry Lorena!"

Lorena could feel the despair creeping up on her.

Darrain was directed to Lorena`s chambers and he knocked on her doors. There was no response so he quietly leaned on the door to listen. He could hear soft crying on the other side. He carefully opened the door and poked his head in. He could see Lorena crumpled on the floor blood streaked tears running down her cheeks as she turned her head to look at him.

"How could you do this to me?" Her pain was evident in her voice.

He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly knelt down beside but she didn't protest.

"I was going to marry the man I love; I was going to have a life with him. You took all that away. Why?"

He smiled at her.

"I know you are upset. I understand. You will come to love me and I will give you the life you want."

She tried to punch him but he caught it and twisted it behind her, pinning her.

"I don't want you! Please let me go, please!" she cried.

Darrain hovered his face only inches from hers.

"Don't ever try that again. Our wedding is in two days. Tomorrow we will spend the day together so we can get to know each other before the wedding. On the wedding day, I expect you to behave." He warned.

Lorena could sense the power rolling off of him in waves. Lorena felt herself truly fearing the man on top of her. Lorena turned her face away from his.

"I understand." She whispered.

He stood and helped her up but she refused him. She got up herself. He nodded at her.

"I will come by tomorrow and your attitude better be fixed. Goodnight Lorena darling." He said as he retreated out the door and closed it behind him; leaving her alone in the darkness with nothing but her fears and sorrows to keep her company.

Micheal stood outside the gates of Livett City. Kellen was by his side. They were being watched by armed vampires. Micheal had hear about Lorena`s forced marriage to a vampire male. The wedding was to start in ten minutes. Micheal hoped to get Lorena out undetected but he doubted that would happen now. He slowly raised his hands in the universal sign for surrendering. Kellen followed suit.

Lorena thought that the dress was very pretty and elaborate. The dress was crimson red, detailed with black lace and skin tight with a deep v neck. The large slit up her thigh made her uncomfortable. The black lace train was a few feet long that stretched behind her. Her vial was also made of black lace with red streaks thrown in. Her bouquet consisted of red and black roses. She eyed herself behind the vial as she tried to keep herself from clawing her way past the guards that watched her every move. The music that served as her cue began and the doors opened. Lorena hesitantly stepped through and the guests, all the Lords and Ladies along with some other people of importance, rose. Lorena very carefully began walking down the aisle and to the alter where Darrain stood smiling at her. She desperately wanted to run, but she knew it would have deadly consequences. Her friends sat in the second row, but she wouldn't dare ask them to help her, they would be killed for treason. She kept her eyes locked ahead, not really seeing. She only wished that it would be over soon. She went through the motions, not allowing herself to feel anything or to think. Time seemed to slow, making her suffer through it. When she was helped into the car at the end of the wedding, she didn't protest, nothing good would come of it. As they left the lights of Livett City behind, she didn't ask where they were going. She already knew and it bought a kind of coldness that seeped into your bones and never left. She knew she would never see Micheal again and her heart grew sorrowful. She choked back her tears; she wouldn't give Darrain the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She knew that he was a kind, charming, and humorous but he wouldn't let her leave. She hoped that one day she would be returned to Micheal and Darrain would find someone who really loved him, but all she could do was hope. As she watched out the window, she swore she saw Micheal out there, in the darkness, watching with a heavy heart as she was taken away, the new bride of a man she didn't love as the man her heart yearned for was left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Dream_

She only focused on the man at the end of the aisle. Her wedding gown moved with her movements like water. Her heart beat faster as she hoped it was Micheal. As she approached him, he slowly turned. Her blood ran cold as Darrain stood where Micheal was supposed to be. The man that would join them together in marriage didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. The vampire priest hold a golden goblet adorned with red jewels out to them. Lorena and Darrain held it between them. The vows were made and the priest then handed them a small knife that Darrain used to cut his head and squeeze the blood into the cup.

"With this blood I promise to love you."

Lorena saw herself take the knife and copy him. Darrain held the cup against his fangs and she watched as his venom mixed with their blood.

"With this I bind myself to you."

Again Lorena copied him, and then handed the cup to him and he drank.

"Forever our love shall last and for eternity we are bound to one another."

Lorena repeated him once more and watched in horror as she brought it to her lips. Lorena cried at herself not to drink it, but she did any way. She felt it almost instantly as the mixture slid down her throat. The mixture made her giddy and she knew that they were truly bound to one another for all eternity. She felt their souls combine to be one. She belonged to Darrain for all eternity, and she knew that the process couldn't be undone. If they tried, it would destroy them both and she wouldn't leave this world while Micheal was still in it.

_Present Day_

She awoke with a start, and looked beside her, expecting to see Micheal there, but the place next to her was empty. Darrain stood watching her from across the room. She almost cried. It had been the first time that the dream had been about something so recent. He eyed her curiously before coming to stand beside her in the bed. She shrank away from him and he smiled at her.

"No need to be afraid of me my wife. I was only going to ease your pain, at least temporarily."

He sat beside on the bed and pulled her to him. Lorena tried to pull away but he held her there. He spoke in a whisper next to her ear,

"I will show you how good to feels to be with one of your own kind, Lorena. It will only hurt for a second."

Lorena tried even harder to break free, but he was stronger than she. His fangs protruded from their gums and slid into her neck. She let out a small gasp of surprise and pain. He was right, it did hurt. After a few moments the pain subsided and she was filled with an intense pleasure she had never known before. Her gasp of pain became moans of pleasure and she was lost in the pleasant feelings. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when he finally slid his fangs out of her neck and licked the blood from her neck, her body was stiff from being immobile for so long. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Thank you." She whispered. His smile grew

"I told you it would feel good. Do you feel better now?"

She nodded

"Yes, I feel wonderful. Darrain, why did you agree to marry me?"

He was taken off guard by her question. His answer was simple and one she hadn't expected.

"To protect you. To keep you safe and alive."

She just stared at him, blank faced.

"Draco will escape his prison, and when he does he will come after you. He will kill you because you are powerful. The only one powerful enough to imprison him again."

" Why did you have to marry me?"

" Athien would have but he was already bound to Crystal. Marriage is the only way to assure that Draco couldn't bind you in other ways. Aside from my brother, I am the only one strong enough to keep you safe from my father. I don't want you to be unhappy here Lorena. I know about Micheal and what he means to you, because of that I have kept my distance. Tonight, we were supposed to...physically bind ourselves together but I won't do that because you belong to another. You have no idea how badly I want to. I could have while you were sleeping. It took all my control not to."

His suffering flooded through her through the bond. So much so she could barely keep it from consuming her. Suddenly the suffering was replaced with determination. She felt fear threaten to choke her. She was surprised as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted many moments and he teased her fangs out. He brushed his fangs against hers and pleasure rippled through them both. He came away breathing hard. He pressed his forehead against hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Micheal paced back and forth in the small cave. His anger and frustration growing. Michelle wanted to comfort him in some way, but didn't know what to do.

"It has been almost a year since I have seen her. We have to do something!"

Micheal punched one of the cave walls, denting it and cutting open his hand. He cursed under his breath. Kellen approached him tentatively.

"Siree said that she isn't being harmed. This is the only way to assure her safety."

Michelle wringed her hands.

"Please calm down Micheal or you're going to wake the pups."

Soft whimpering came from the adjacent rooms as if to prove her point. Micheal smiled at his sister.

"I still can't believe the whole litter survived, I mean seven pups, wow. They all look like you two too."

" You will see Lorena again Micheal."

Micheal grimaced.

"I hope so. I wonder if she loves him more than me. Vampire marriage binds them after all."

Michelle crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Don't say that Micheal. You know she loves you."

Micheal nodded.

"It's hard you know? I know that she is with another man and it kills me. I always worry that he isn't treating her right or that he is taking advantage of her. I always expect that I will wake up one day and found out that all this was a horrible nightmare. That she is still in bed beside me. When I dream at night it is about her. Sometimes I never want to open my eyes because I know that once I do the harsh reality will set in. You guys are married and have a family, while mine was taken from me. I know that is selfish of me but it just hurts..." Micheal slid down the cave wall and fell to his knees. His head was bent but his tears left puddles on the stone floor. His crying echoed off the cave walls. It was difficult for Kellen and Michelle to watch as Micheal was bit by bit consumed by his depression. Micheal knew it had to be this way for her to stand any chance of survival but that didn't make it any easier or less painful for him to bear. He slowly raised himself and stumbled to the cave entrance. Kellen and Michelle`s cave were one of hundreds cut into the side of the mountain. The mountain encircled a large meadow. Micheal watched pups romp and play around. This was one of the few things of their werewolf side they held on to. That and the fact that every pregnancy resulted in at least two pups, if not more. Micheal`s mother had four liters. The first litter produced no surviving pups. The second, only Danny had survived out of three. The third, five pups were born and only Michelle survived. The next litter, six pups were born and Micheal was the only one to survive, not even their mother had lived. Their father killed himself days after their mother`s death and the pack leader, Mother, raised Micheal and his siblings. Micheal swallowed hard and tried to keep the memory of Danny`s death at bay. He had told the story to Lorena a thousand times but it never eased the pain. He quickly turned his thoughts back to the young pups playing in the meadow. When he was younger he always thought that he would find a mate within the pack and they would have pups of their own, as was customary, but it didn't work out like that. Its funny how so easily your entire world changes. Micheal was startled as the sky above him grew dark, the sun blotted out by inky darkness.

"What the hell?" Micheal whispered. Then a terrifying thought occurred to him. One that made fear take hold of him.

Draco has escaped.

Lorena looked back behind her as she ran. The blood dripping from her mouth. Darrain was a few feet behind her but slowly closing the space between them. Lorena threw back her head and laughed. Three humans were released into the enclosure, two of them they had shared, but the third was a challenge. Lorena threw Darrain a smile. Her eyes were crimson red, same as Darrain `s, and fresh blood dripped from his fangs. Their instincts had taken over and they were overjoyed by the feeling of freedom it gave. Lorena listened carefully for the rapidly beating heart of the only human left. He was close, and he was scared. Lorena pushed herself faster and came to a clearing where the man was running through. Lorena was on top of him in seconds. His screams were cut short as her fangs slid into his neck and the sweet liquid flowed into her mouth. She drank greedily and blissfully unaware as Darrain tackled her to the ground. Lorena laughed gleefully and Darrain nibbled her neck playfully before rising and sinking his fangs into the unconscious mans neck. Lorena pushed Darrain off of her kill and bared her fangs at him, hissing angrily. Darrain laughed and held his hands up in surrender. Lorena stood from her crouch and smiled.

"We can share..." Darrain said sexily and gave her a mischievous smile. He ran his blooded hands through his hair. Lorena smiled and nodded. She sank her fangs deep into the man`s neck as Darrain did the same on the other side. When the man was drained, they let the limp body slide between their fingers. Darrain was on top of Lorena suddenly and smiled down at her. They were both giddy from having consumed so much blood. He slid his fangs into her neck and she shuddered with pleasure. After a few moments he removed his fangs and stood, wiping his face.

"We have to attend to our duties now. We have a meeting with the Speed Demons in a little while, so we better get back to our chambers and clean up."

Darrain helped Lorena up and they headed back.

Lorena emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the bedroom. Darrain sat in one of the chairs across from the bed and smiled at her. He nodded towards the bed where an elegant white and gold gown was draped over. She snatched the gown and disappeared back into the bathroom again. She dressed and braided her hair down her back. Darrain knocked softly on the door and leaned against it.

"Be careful around the Hybrids. They can be very dangerous. They won't dare lay a hand on you while I am around but you never know. They need to drink blood only once a month, but they rely on other Hybrids bloody venom to survive, particularly the opposite sex. It is a very sexual act, much like us biting one another, and they tend not to care when others are around...their fangs are a little shorter than ours. They are much more fragile, like humans in that way, but are harder to kill than humans. They are also immortal unless they are killed. Their most lethal weapons are also similar to ours, their venom, strength, speed, and agility. They can be killed by all species, excluding humans. They are like us in every way except in one major way; they can reproduce thanks to them being half human. They have many other differences including that they can also catch sickness, although very rarely, and they can Turn humans, although it rarely works.

If they impregnate a woman that is not of their own species, both the female and child die during child birth, there are no exclusions. Werewolves are most effectively killed by our kind but can be killed by any species. They are the only species that can also be killed by humans. Werewolves tend to avoid humans at all cost. They hunt the wildlife found here but they most enjoy killing our kind and they won't hesitate to do so. The first Werewolves were once human, but can no longer return to their human forms, if they are still alive. As the generations went on, the human half was completely bred out of them. They are very dangerous creatures and I pray to whatever God there may be that you never come across one alone. A werewolf can easily kill one maybe two vampires. Their claws and jaws are lethal and they can easily catch up to us if we were to run but they cannot stay at that pace as Lytherian can. A werewolf can easily kill three Hybrids, but a werewolf cannot take on a Lytherian alone. Lytherian were never meant to be created, neither were the Hybrids. A vampire disobeyed the rules and created them. They can reproduce and have litters, like the Wolves do. They live in caves as the Wolves do but are civilized and have human forms as you know from experience. Their weapons are similar to the Wolves with a notable difference, they have venom like us and it is very bad. It immobilizes you and kills you from the inside out as they rip you apart. The venom alone will kill you. It is so effective; their venom combined with a vampire`s is the only thing our kind uses to kill each other. It is faster than just vampire venom by itself. Lytherian is very strong. Their numbers grow each day and we fear that they will ally themselves with the Wolves and destroy us. That is why our alliance with the Hybrids is so crucial. Together, we stand a chance against them."

Lorena emerged from the bathroom and stood with Darrain against the door frame.

"Are we ready?" She asked, trying not to think how easily Micheal could have killed her.

Darrain helped her out of the car. Darren Thorn, the Hybrids governmental body the Speed Demon`s second in command greeted them. His hair was dark brown with crimson red tips and brown eyes rimmed with red. He wore red leather pants and a red leather jacket with black stitching opened to reveal his chiseled chest. He even wore red and black leather riding gloves and black combat boots to complete the look. He was a very attractive man but Lorena knew he was dangerous. He bowed to them politely after giving them a fanged but very attractive smile that startled Lorena. He gestured that they should go ahead of him.

"Chris Stefan has been awaiting your arrival." His voice sent chills down her spine. They were a very dangerous race indeed. They relied heavily on their sex appeal.

A woman opened the heavy doors as they approached the house. She smiled and looked Darrain up and down. When she turned her gaze to Lorena her face turned into a sneer. The woman wore little clothing that left little to the imagination. Her body was sculpted much like Lorena`s own, and she showed every bit of it off. Her blond hair hung delicately around her and her blue eyes were pretty but not as stunning as Lorena`s. They could have been sisters in another life. She smiled at Darrain, but envy towards Lorena showed plainly on her face. Lorena was disgusted with the girl who obviously got around quite often. Lorena shoved her way past the girl and the girl bared her fangs at Lorena. Lorena bared her own back. Darrain quickly stepped between the two. A man emerged into the room and hissed at the woman who quickly retracted her fangs and went obediently to the man's side. He was also a blond but had light hazel eyes and a very lean and muscular body that he hid behind a loose fitting white shirt and black jeans. This was obviously the man in charge. Lorena straightened from her crouch and nodded towards the man.

"Please excuse Tasha`s behavior, she doesn't do well with...competition. Natasha Phillips is used to being the one who has the attention of all the men in the room but as of now, it is you Lorena who has their attention, and rightfully so. May I say that you are the finest woman I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes upon?" He smiled at her before continuing. "We have important business matters to discuss yes? Tasha, you are excused."

Natasha looked at him in surprise. "Chris, you can't be serious?" She sounded offended.

Chris eyed her angrily. "You are excused Natasha."

Natasha crossed her arms and flipped her hair behind her and sneered at Lorena before sashaying out of the room, swaying her hips. Men`s hungry eyes watched her exit from the room before returning their attention back to Lorena. Chris turned to them and smiled. He gestured for them to sit in one of the many couches lining the huge floor to ceiling windows. Lorena sat down and Darrain took the seat next to her with Chris sitting in another couch across from them and faced the two.

"We will ally ourselves with you out of the necessary need of survival. I also believe that this alliance could have other benefits as well..." Chris began in a very business voice.

Then suddenly the daylight was sucked away by a dark mass. Chris turned his attention to the window behind them.

"I think our discussion is over for now..." Chris said as he pointed outside.

Darrain felt an overwhelming sense of dread as he and Lorena turned to look, not even the sun`s rays could not penetrate the black smoke A small gasp of fear emanated from Lorena`s lips. Darrain took action immediately, thanking Chris for his time and allegiance before ushering Lorena out the door, quicker than Lorena thought possible. Darrain had to get her safely back inside the secure walls of their chambers and surrounded by people Darrain trusted to protect her. He would do anything to protect her. Even if it cost him his life. If she wasn't completely safe, she had to remain alive at the least. Darrain didn't get back into the car, which was far too slow. Instead, he swooped Lorena into his arms and ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Darrain carried Lorena into their chambers and loudly yelled for his guards. They came rushing in, weapons drawn.

"Bring me the Daggers of Lilith." He barked at them.

They seemed confused by his request at first then ran out the door with such urgency Lorena wasn't sure she wanted to know what the daggers were. Darrain turned his blazing green eyes to her.

"I wish I had had time to show you how to use them, but there is nothing I can do now, it is far too late to teach you. I will not leave you to fight him alone; I will be there to help protect you. Athien, Crystal, Siree, Ian, Adam, Micheal, Kellen, Michelle, and maybe even some of the Hybrids will also do what they can. You are not in this alone Lorena."

The guards came rushing back into the room with a metal box. Darrain swiped the box from them and threw the catch open. Inside, wrapped in velvet, were two gleaming daggers. The hilt made of pure gold with silver scripture, in a language Lorena did not know. Ever so carefully he removed the daggers from the box, as though they were made of glass.

"You will kill him using these, but be careful; they can kill any being, including you. There were very few weapons made to kill ones as powerful as he. They were scattered throughout all the Covens, Packs, and Nomads. Of those few, even fewer have been found. My Coven and yours are the only ones who have found theirs. I am sorry, I know this must be a lot to take in, but you have to kill Draco. You are the only one strong enough to do so. If you don't kill him, he will kill you. We have to go Lorena, the others; they are already engaged in battle with him."

Lorena nodded mechanically and took the daggers in her hands.

"Follow me." He ordered her.

He led her out the chamber doors, down corridors and down steps until they were underground.

"Underneath all the cities and buildings in the countryside are tunnels that connect to my Coven and yours. They are the fastest way to Livett City, faster than even running because it is a straight shot. Follow this tunnel until the end, and then take the ladder up. Run, I will be right behind you."

Lorena nodded and, with daggers held tightly and securely in her hands, she ran.

Micheal sank his teeth into his flesh, but it didn't do much. Draco flung Micheal against the wall with a deafening crack. Micheal rose and shook himself off. Around him, Ian, Adam, Siree, Kellen and Michelle were all attacking him, but doing very little damage. Kellen, Micheal and Michelle were attacking in their animal forms, while the others attacked with fangs, hands, and feet. They were gaining ground, although very little. The room they were in was the room the Elders conducted their hearings in. It was a large stone room, with high ceilings. In the center of the room was the platform the criminal was to be chained to, facing the stone table where the Elders sat. Circling the room were stone bleachers of sorts that an audience could sit and watch the proceedings. The floor in the center of the room was caved in. Down there, underneath this room, was where Draco`s prison had been, unbeknownst to all the vampires that had been in this room over the centuries. Micheal was readying himself for another attack when Lorena came bursting through the doors with Darrain following close behind.

_No! Darrain has to get her out of here! _Micheal thought.

He didn't dare say it out loud, for fear it may attract Draco`s attention, if he didn't already know. Lorena thrust herself into the air, daggers blazing, and slashed Draco down the arm, landing beside Micheal as gravity did its work. Lorena flashed Micheal a smile, her blades dripping with blood, before readying herself to attack again. Micheal lunged at Draco again, tearing open his wound farther. Draco howled in pain and swatted at Micheal again, but Micheal dodged it. Kellen attacked the same arm Micheal had, and together they tore his limb from his body, while the others all attacked. Lorena slashed at whatever exposed flesh she saw. She seemed to be dancing rather than fighting. To the death. She had never fought a vampire before, much less one so powerful, but she made it seem effortless. A cry of pain attracted Micheal`s attention, Darrain had taken a blow that was meant for Lorena. His cry alerted Lorena just in time for her to deflect the blow as much as she could. It missed her chest but hit her shoulder, sending her spinning. Darrain had crumpled to the ground, where he lay unmoving. The attack on Draco didn't let up, even though one of them was injured. They continued to fight, unrelenting. Micheal tried to find Lorena in the chaos. She was kneeling over Darrain, paying little attention to her surroundings. Draco saw her too, and he swung, hitting her, hard. Her head smacked against the floor, a parade of blood streamed from her back and wound on her head. Fury rocked Micheal as he snapped his jaws around Draco`s torso. Lorena slowly rose to her feet, just in time to see Micheal slashed across his chest, and fly back to once again hit the wall, but this time, he didn't get up. Others of his kind poured through the doors, attacking, but only to be cut down. Many fell to the ground, dismembered and dead. Lorena felt herself go ice cold as Micheal didn't rise. She turned all her anger and despair into the fight, doing much damage. Everyone else attacked the places she wounded. Lorena could still feel blood seeping from her wounds, and the intense pain of it racked her with but she did not slow. When she was sure the others would be alright without her for a moment, Lorena retreated from the battle and ran to Micheal`s side. The amount of blood pouring from the deep gash on his chest was sickening. She could see the tender muscle and bone underneath. Miraculously, his chest still rose and fell, as air filled his lungs. He was still alive, but barely. He wouldn't last much longer though. Not even his healing abilities could save him from such a horrible wound. Lorena felt tears stream from her eyes and blinked them away angrily. She rose with renewed vigor and held the blade of the daggers in her hand, slicing her hand. She ignored the new bursts of pain and ran towards Draco. She used the wall to propel her forward. As she spun through the air she was careful to keep the daggers away from her body. She forced the daggers into Draco`s skull with a sickening was met with resistance but forced them all the way through, until they protruded from his skull, on the other side. She fell with his body as it crumbled to the ground. She breathed heavily, and had trouble forcing the daggers back out. Blood streaked her arms and splattered her face. Her hair was matted to her with blood of her own, but she stood, slowly and unsteadily at first. Her shirt stuck to her wound on her back. Her legs gave out and she sank to her knees again, and tears streamed down her cheeks, blurring her vision, as she crawled over to Micheal. He tightened his jaw, trying not to cry out in pain. Lorena felt her lip quiver as she stared at the wound, which seemed to be endlessly bleeding.

"You`re going to be okay. You have to be okay." She whispered to him. "I love you too much to lose you. I never realized how much until now. Please, please don't leave me in this world alone."

Micheal tried to speak but only blood came out of his mouth. At the sight Lorena broke into hysterical sobs until despair and darkness consumed her and she crumpled next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Lorena stood out on the stone balcony of her home, bathed in moonlight, looking out at the moon. Most of her wounds were already mostly healed, but she was still horribly shaken from the battle with Draco. Micheal and she had barely made it out alive. Micheal would have a scar or two, a reminder of the battle that would forever stay with him. Both sides had lost many people, burying all the dead would take a few days. After Lorena had blacked out, the news of Draco`s death spread like fire and vampires from both the Livett and Benet Covens fought with one another. Draco`s supporters and opposition had broke into a massive battle that plagued their cities, but it was mainly Lytherian that suffered the worst causalities. Micheal lost many childhood friends and was devastated by their loss. Thankfully, Kellen and Michelle had survived. She, Siree, Adam, and Ian had come away with wounds that would not take long to heal, nor would they leave behind marks of their existence. Darrain on the other hand, had been critically wounded protecting her, he had come within seconds of dying. Lorena had seen it happen and had been with him in the infirmary when he had closed his eyes and Lorena had believed him to be dead. Lorena would never have known that she cared for Darrain if that had never happened. Her realization of her feelings for him disturbed her but Lorena had said nothing about it. She never would, she would bury them deep inside her with all the other things she wanted desperately to forget. Lorena doubted they would ever emotionally heal from the battle, seeing so many people they knew fall. Now for the most difficult part, moving on and healing. Lorena had seen Micheal, badly wounded, fall to the ground. Nothing else in the world had made her so afraid and so heart achingly depressed. If he had died, a part of her, an essential part, would have died with him. Lorena could not walk this earth if he was not on it. Lorena knew she loved him, but had never known how absolutely and how completely. She had never known a love so strong. Lorena heard Micheal toss and turn in their bed just inside the door. Lorena flew to his side and rests her hand in his. His eyes opened and his lips lifted into a small smile. Lorena returned his smile. The white satin sheets were stained red with his blood. The bandage wrapped around his chest stuck to him with blood. Lorena rushed from the room and into the adjacent bathroom to gather up clean medical supplies. In her arms she gathered up clean gauze and a bottle of peroxide. She walked back into the room and set the items on the bedside table. Micheal watched her graceful movements, his eyes sullen, his face showing no hint of the small smile that had been there only seconds before. Lorena carefully removed his dirty bandage. Micheal grounded his teeth together and Lorena apologized for the pain. She soaked the washcloth in the bowl of peroxide and began to gently clean the large gash across his chest. It was the only wound that had yet to heal. Micheal cried out in agony as the peroxide touched the wound. Lorena bit her lip and kept her tears at bay. He writhed and cried out for her to stop but t she continued. If the wound wasn't properly cleaned every few hours it would fester and he would die.

"I am so sorry Micheal, I know baby, and I know it hurts. Shhh." She whispered but it did nothing to quiet his agonized cries.

After she had checked the stitches that bound his wound together she wrapped a clean, sterilized bandage around the wound and gave Micheal a powerful pain reliever. She gathered up the medical supplies and walked back into the bathroom. She shut the bathroom door behind her and dumped the peroxide down the sink and tossed the dirty bandage in the trash. After she had finished her work and washed her hands she sank down the side of the bathtub and cried.

Michelle leaned against Kellen`s shoulder as they sat on the black love seat in front of the fireplace in the living room of Lorena and Micheal`s home. Michelle turned her tear streaked face to Lorena.

"He will survive?" She asked pleadingly.

Lorena nodded.

"I believe so yes. This has been hard on him though."

Michelle nodded her agreement and broke into sobs of joy. Kellen smiled at Lorena.

"Thank you for taking care of him. How have you been holding up?"

Lorena sighed but nodded.

"I am doing okay. I was so scared he wouldn't make it. To see him in such pain and being able to do so little to help him...it killed me."

Kellen nodded his understanding.

"It has been hard on all of us."

It had only taken a few weeks for Micheal`s wounds to heal. Now he was up and about, like his old self. All the death still had taken its toll on him, it was evident sometimes but he hid it well. Now, he was kneeling at Lorena`s feet.

Lorena stared at him, shocked.

"Are you serious?" She couldn't seem to get her voice above a whisper.

Micheal smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, my love, I am being very serious." he replied trying not to laugh.

He held the engagement ring out to her again. It was the same one he had given her before. The diamonds seemed to shine even more brilliantly then before. He had kept it for her, for the day she returned to him. Lorena blinked back tears. She had thought she had lost it, she hadn't seen it since the day she forced to marry Darrain. Her necklace, she had lost in the battle with Draco and knew that it would never be returned. It was lost among the ashes.

"I am just as sincere as the first time I proposed. I still love you, I always will, and I still want to marry you, if you still want to marry me."

Lorena nodded.

"Yes. My feelings for you have only grown stronger. Yes I still want to marry you." She whispered back and slid the engagement ring back on her finger, where it belonged.

Micheal smiled broadly and stood up. He kissed her and swooped her up into a hug.

_Months later..._

Siree fussed over her. Fixing every strand of her hair so it was meticulously placed. Lorena`s hair was pinned away from her face and cascaded over her shoulders and down her back before falling in riveting waves of soft, smooth curls at the end. She wore little make up but she shone with beauty. Her allover beaded corded lace wedding gown hugged her chest and waist but was looser after that. It had an A-line neckline and a two inch red satin sash hung around her waist that tied in back. It had a chapel style train and a low back. Siree smiled at her in the full length mirror.

"It's okay Lorena. You look so beautiful!" She gushed.

Lorena felt herself blush. She was nervous. She had never been this nervous before. Siree slid Lorena`s veil on over her hair and gave her the bouquet of red and white roses. Siree gave her an encouraging smile and Lorena gave a very nervous smile back. Siree laughed.

"It really will be okay! I am sure you will do fine!"

Siree`s laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Adam and Ian stepped through and smiled at Lorena.

"Wow. Micheal is a very lucky man." Ian said as he sat in one of the chairs in the room. A note of envy and hatred hung to his voice like ice.

"You look gorgeous Lorena." Adam said smiling at her and standing next to Siree.

Siree was Lorena`s maid of honor and Michelle was her only bridesmaid. The dresses were red with white bows. Kellen was Micheal`s best man. Another knock at the door sounded and Michelle poked her head through.

"Two minutes. Come on you guys! Bridesmaids have to go now; we got to get ready to walk down the aisle! Adam and Ian, you two had better get to your seats!"" She hissed.

Siree gave Lorena one last smile of encouragement before heading out the door. The guys said their congratulations and told her not to worry before leaving Lorena alone. She stared at herself in the mirror and tried to calm her nerves. She was surrounded in a very unnatural beauty. This was the moment she had meant to have, the man she was meant to marry. She felt oddly at ease when she thought of Micheal waiting for her to come down that aisle. It seemed the others had only just left before her cue sounded. Lorena bit her lip and walked out the door. The music resounded throughout the small building and her guests stood as she slowly walked down the aisle. Her movements were graceful and she moved like liquid, her body betraying none of the nervousness that racked her. She gripped her bouquet tightly and focused on her movements. Her eyes were locked dead ahead. Micheal slowly turned to her and smiled. Lorena`s heart skipped a beat. She began to feel her fear and nervousness slip away as she began to relax under his smoldering eyes and captivating smile. She felt tears swim in her eyes and a smile grace her face. He was truly handsome in his black tuxedo. This was her day and it was perfect. The wedding was themed red and white and the decorations were very breathtaking, everyone had pitched in to make this a very special day for Lorena, and it was. She didn't know how she would ever thank them for this. She slowly neared the altar and Athien, the man who would marry them, tried to keep from showing astonishment at her beauty but failed, a smile creeping across his features. Micheal smiled at her and took her arm in his.

"You are so beautiful darling." he whispered hotly in her ear.

They turned to face Athien and the wedding proceeded. Lorena was lost in Micheal`s eyes throughout the majority of the wedding. She knew she said that right words at the right time, even though some words were different than the traditional wedding as all weddings in their realm were different then the weddings of the Mortals, but didn't remember much else. She hung on every word of Micheal`s and he on every word of hers. He slid the gold wedding band on her finger, where it would stay for all eternity, and she slid his on his finger, glowing the entire time. Then, very slowly and carefully he lifted her veil, her eyes were evident behind the lace veil, and even more so when their beauty was shown in full, she blinked back tears as he lifted the veil behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently against him. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, whispering so only she could hear,

"I swear by Mother`s light, all I am and all I shall become are because of you. My heart, my soul, my happiness, my sorrow, all rest with you until the day I leave this earth and join the Mother of all in her land, my love for you is eternal, this I swear."

Lorena knew this to be the traditional oath that his kind swore to one another when they wed, she repeated the words back to him, even though she wasn't instructed by Micheal to do so, it somehow felt right, as though not doing so would be a terrible gesture, one she did not want to make. Micheal`s smile grew wider as he tilted her head towards his and met her lips The kiss was intense and passionate. Lorena could feel Micheal vibrate slightly, the change wanting to take him, but he stopped them. Everyone stood, alarmed. Kellen was ready to tackle Micheal and separate the two but Micheal reluctantly broke the kiss, breathless. Lorena gave a small laugh and smiled. Athien declared them man and wife and Micheal swept Lorena into his arms. The tension in the room dissolved and everyone cheered as Micheal carried her towards the door. Lorena quickly threw the bouquet behind them before she was met with more kisses from Micheal.

Lorena was led by Micheal through the doors of the reception hall. Like the wedding, it was ornately decorated with white sashes and red ribbons. Lorena`s heels were echoing through the marble halls and she found the noise to be rather loud, but ignored it. She walked through two massive doors into the main room. Tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room, the opposite side of the room was clear, reserved for dancing. On each side of the room were items pertaining to each type of guest; food and a wedding cake, a three tiered white cake adorned with white flowers on the rim of the cake with edible corded lace encasing it. On the other side of the room, there was a table with wine glasses stretching end to end, filled to the brim with blood. Behind the table was a fountain, elegantly flowing with blood. The guests were divided, the vampires crowded around the fountain, laughing and sipping their drinks, Micheal1s kind, on the other side, sampling the food. They all stopped and turned to face Lorena and Micheal as they entered the room. Even though they were divided, they all broke out into a harmonious cheering and whistling when the newly married couple stepped through the threshold. Siree ran over to Lorena and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations Lori! It's going to take some used to calling you Mrs. Varona!"

As Siree talked, Kellen made his way through the crowd to Micheal. They embraced quickly before talking and laughing.

"Your wife is stunning. I considered her a part of the family before you two got married, this only makes it official. Congratulations man."

Micheal smiled and thanked Kellen then turned his attention to Lorena.

"Shall we get ready to cut the cake? I know Kellen has been eyeballing it since he got here!" Micheal said with a laugh.

Lorena nodded and took Micheal`s hand in hers and led him to the table where the cake was. As she led him through the crowd of his kind, she received dirty looks from some of them and high remarks from others. They were all very respectful and friendly towards Micheal. For some reason their hostility towards her annoyed her, she and Micheal were married now, they should at least try to hide their distaste for her. She didn't understand why they were acting so harshly towards her; she had done nothing personally wrong to them. Micheal picked up on her annoyance and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ignore them my love." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his hands over hers on the knife.

As everyone was sitting down at their respected tables, Kellen raised his glass to propose a toast.

"I have known Micheal all our lives, and I was afraid that he wouldn't be taken care of properly, that Lorena would hurt him. As I have seen them together and have gotten to know her myself, I know he is in good hands. I wouldn't want any other girl for him other than the girl sitting next to him now. I wish you guys a happy eternity together. May your love stay strong. To the happy couple!"

All the guests raised their glasses and tipped them back. The evening drew on and Micheal`s kind had had their fill of food, falling into a laid back mood. Periodically guests came to Lorena and Micheal`s table to offer their congratulations and wish them a happy life together. Siree made her way to the table, the last one to do so, and asked Micheal if it was alright if she borrowed Lorena for a moment. He agreed, kissing Lorena goodbye and telling her that he would she her on the dance floor when they were finished talking. Siree led Lorena through the crowd chatting to Lorena all the while.

"Everyone got wedding gifts; they are on a table by the door when you and Micheal came through. I still can't believe you got married again! I never thought you would. Ian hasn't said a single word since he got the wedding invitation. You shouldn't pay attention to him and his grumpy mood. He had his chance with you and blew it. Not your fault. If he was a true friend he would be happy for you and let it go. But will he? Nope. I hate people like that-"

Lorena laughed, interrupting Siree, who glared at her.

"Are you ever going to take a breathe Siree? I want to spend time with you, but right now, I need to celebrate with Micheal!"

Siree scoffed.

"You think I don't know that? You guys are going to have all kinds of fun later tonight, but right now I wanna give you my gift I am not inconsiderate you know! My gift would look great on you while you danced, but if you don't want it right now, because you would rather be with Micheal, I understand. After all it is your wedding day-"

Lorena felt a twinge of guilt for being so harsh to her best friend.

"I am sorry I snapped like that Siree!" Lorena apologized.

Siree shrugged it off.

"It's alright. We have been friends for centuries. It going to take more than that to make me mad at you."

Lorena sighed in relief and smiled at her friend.

"Can I see my gift now?" She asked.

Siree smiled.

"Of course you can! Follow me."

Siree led her through the crowd to a table in front of the dance floor. She plucked a silver box from the table and handed to Lorena. Lorena opened it. Inside the box was a diamond necklace and earrings.

"Since you didn't bother to wear any jewelry during the wedding, or even now, I thought you would like this."

Lorena smiled and ran her fingers along the diamonds gently.

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

Siree smiled back.

"Well put them on silly! Micheal is waiting on the dance floor!"

Lorena quickly did so and smiled at Siree.

"I promise I will come see you as soon as I can Siree!" Lorena said hugging her before quickly making her way to the dance floor.

Micheal rose from his chair by the dance floor and smiled as Lorena came into view. She took his arm as he led her to the dance floor. The music began to play softly and Lorena snuggled herself against his chest. She moved in time with Micheal and the music, they moved fluidly together. They danced for hours, lost in the presence of one another. Oblivious to everything else. The night came to a close and the guests slowly made their way back home. Micheal and Lorena loaded their gifts into the back of the car, a sleek black sedan. Lorena could see exhaustion written across Micheal`s features, but a kind of happiness that Lorena had never seen on Michel`s face before was the dominant expression on his face. Lorena was happy to be wed and from all the blood she had consumed. Lorena hated using any kind of modern transportation, it was much faster for her on foot, but it was the only way to get all their wedding gifts home in one trip. Micheal put the last item in the trunk of the car and opened the passenger side door for Lorena.

Lorena squeezed herself out of the gown and tossed it on the floor. She kicked off her heels and yanked the pins from her hair. She flopped unto the bed, listening to the sounds of the shower in the adjacent bathroom. The doors to the balcony were open, the curtains blowing softly in the wind. She rose from the bed and walked to her large walk in closet. She didn't really want to wear anything close fitting after wearing dresses all day. She bit her lip as the shower was turned off. She closed the door and shut herself in the closet as the bathroom door opened. She pulled a satin robe off of one of the hooks and quickly pulled it on. She steadied herself and fought down the rising nerves and fear. Her fangs pierced through her lip and she swallowed a yelp of pain and surprise. She slowly slid her lip out and it healed almost instantly, thanks to all the blood she had consumed that night. She placed her hand on the door handle. She stepped out of the closet and gave Micheal a small smile. He had a towel wrapped around himself and his hair still dripped water. He was surprised by her presence.

"Sorry Lorena, I didn't know-" He began but she cut him off.

"Don't bother." She said softly, not meeting his eyes.

Micheal was only confused.

"With dressing, I mean." She said slowly, blushing, as she untied the robe and let it fall around her.

Micheal watched her carefully, his eyes drifting from her face, to her body and back again.

"Lorena, my love, we don't have to -" He began but, again, Lorena cut him off.

"I know. I want to. I have waited centuries to find you." She smirked, "And just a fair warning, I won't call out when I am losing control..."

She walked over to him and rested her hands on his bare chest. She lifted her lips to his and pulled him with her to the bed. He hesitated a moment before complying.

Lorena was blinded by the light from the sun`s first rays. Micheal lay draped over her. She moved out from under him, so gently, he never stirred. She stretched for a moment, her body was sore, but she knew the soreness would be gone before she went down stairs. She found her robe on the floor and pulled it on. She quietly pulled the doors to the balcony shut and pulled the curtains over them, sending the room into darkness again. Her eyes adjusted immediately and, ghostly quiet, she opened the bedroom door and walked onto the landing and descended down the stairs. The stone floors and the marble flooring were slick beneath her bare feet, but she never lost her balance, she didn't even have to think about it. The many chandeliers caught the sunlight and threw dazzling light shows throughout the room. She glided into the massive kitchen, with the most modern furnishings, and pulled a wine glass from the cabinet. She opened the fridge and removed the pitcher of blood and poured herself a glass. She peered into the fridge, unsure of what to make Micheal for breakfast. She closed the fridge door and leaned against the island counter, sipping her drink. She placed her glass on the counter and went to the front door. On the front porch were two wine bottles wrapped in colorful paper, with a bow on the neck of the bottle. Both were wedding gifts, and there was no doubt in her mind the contents of the bottles, was not what they were originally intended to hold. The attached card read; _Congratulations are in order I hear. I wish you a happy life together. _The card was signed _Lord Darrain and Lady Loraine. _Lorena smiled to herself. Darrain had found someone who actually cared for him. The other bottle was from Athien and Crystal. Lorena took both bottles in the house and placed them in the fridge, then began working on Micheal`s breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Lorena heard Micheal`s heavy footfall as he descended the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He was driven by the delicious smells wafting through the house. He sat heavily in one of the four chairs surrounding the small kitchen table. They used the formal dining room only for guests. Micheal was blurry eyed from sleep and he had a disheveled appearance. He gave a wide yawn.

"It smells good."

Lorena sighed.

"I hope it is alright. I have not cooked in a long time."

She set the heaping plate in front of him and he quickly devoured them. When he was finished he sat back in his chair and licked his lips.

"That was the best food I have ever had. Will you make more?"

Lorena laughed but nodded and set about making more. Micheal had had a total of six more plates before he was finally satisfied. Lorena didn't mind making so much; it gave her something to do.

"We burn calories quickly when we change and we have very high metabolisms."

Micheal explained to her when she had watched him curiously as he had scarfed down plate after plate. Lorena took the seat across from him and drank the rest of the glass she had poured before making Micheal breakfast. Lorena noticed a few bruises and bite marks on his body. She grew alarmed and worried. Micheal was quick to notice her change in mood and quick to rest her fears.

"Lorena love, there is no need to worry. You didn't hurt me too badly. You didn't release any venom and the bruises will heal in a few minutes."

Lorena relaxed slightly but she wasn't completely comforted. Micheal gave an exasperated sigh.

"The bruises are from where you had your legs wrapped around me and I was expecting you to bite me. I would have been surprised if you didn't. Calm down Lorena. I bit you and I am not worried."

Lorena was shocked.

"You bit me?"

Micheal nodded and pulled down her robe to reveal her shoulder. Teeth marks wrapped around it.

"It was hard for me to control myself. I think I shifted forms once or twice and accidentally bit you in the excitement. I didn't sink me teeth all the way in or anything. No saliva, no venom, you are alright. You woke up, your drinking blood and as I am talking the bite is healing."

Lorena turned her head to see the wound and sure enough, it finished healing as she watched. Micheal smiled at her and gestured to himself to show that his body had also begun to heal.

"We will have to be more careful tonight though. I think I will be able to stay in this form the whole time this time."

Lorena laughed.

Ian Mason held the gleaming golden locket by its thin gold chain. In the dim room, he watched it spin around. The matching golden m inlaid with dazzling sparkling diamonds caused his face to turn upward in disgust. He held the M in his palm.

"Things would have been so very different, so much _better _had HE not shown up." He spit the words out like acid.

She had been his and they had been happy. After the incident, she had forsaken him for another, without ever giving him a chance. She had forsaken their love and not looked back. Had he really meant so little to her? Ian unclasped the small hinge on the locket, revealing their names engraved inside. If they had been given the time, they would have had a family together and grew old together. He poured himself another shot of vodka and downed it. He had been her savior, her protector. Now, he was nothing to her. He looked away from the locket and closed it. How could she? He didn't even know why he had gone to her wedding; she married the man she had betrayed him with. They had been married months now. He didn't know the exact number. His excessive drinking, of both the alcohol and blood variety, had started the day her phone calls stopped coming. When she called, at least he knew he passed through her mind every now and again. Now, even that had stopped. The day after she had been wed, he ceased to exist in her little world. Deep down, he had always held onto the hope that someday, Lorena would realize that she missed what they had had and come back to him. Now, even that glimmer of hope had faded. He closed his hand around the fragile diamond M and ripped it off the chain, also succeeding in snapping the chain. The locket bounced to the floor. Ian stared at it numbly. How fragile the necklace had been, almost as fragile as he emotionally was. He chuckled to himself and poured another glass, downing it just as quick as all the others. He threw the glass against the far wall and reached for the bottle. He downed it without a second thought, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He would never stop loving her, and he really didn't want to either.

Lorena smiled at Micheal. He held a black box out to her. She took it gingerly and carefully opened the latch. Cushioned on black velvet was a golden chain with a circular diamond hanging from it. Micheal leaned closer to her and whispered into her hear,

"Happy anniversary Lorena love. I know you miss your necklace, so I figured I would get you another, I know it's not the same but, I hope you like it nonetheless."

Lorena nodded.

"It is beautiful Micheal, thank you. Happy anniversary."

Micheal took the necklace out of the box and Lorena turned around, lifting her hair.

"This necklace, I hope will symbolize our future together. Here is to our future, may it last beyond eternity, and here is to leaving our pasts, and all the pain, behind."

Lorena fought back tears. Her past was a painful one but as Micheal slipped his arms around her, her pain was forgotten and joy enveloped her, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Let's forget the pain of the past..."

Micheal sighed heavily as the sunlight broke into the room. He shoved the sheets away from him. Lorena lay asleep beside him. She didn't need much, maybe an hour or two, but she was exhausted after last night. The necklace was still wrapped around her neck, her bare body exposed, and her side of the sheets covering below her knees. Micheal turned his attention to his cell phone that lay on the bedside table. He looked at the screen; a message from Kellen stared back at him. He groaned as he read the quick message and set the phone back down. He rolled over and hovered over Lorena, kissing her cheek as his hands ran down her bare back.

"Kellen and the others need me, I don`t know how long I will be gone but I will try to make it back as soon as I can."

"That damn phone has been buzzing for twenty minutes and

That's all he wanted?"

Micheal smiled.

"I am sorry, but yes."

" You can't go."

" I can't?"

" No, you're busy."

She turned over in the bed and wrapped herself around him, greeting his lips with urgent kisses.

Micheal reluctantly pulled away.

"I guess I can be a little late..."

Lorena smiled wide

Micheal reluctantly dressed, but didn't take his eyes of her.

"I will be back as soon as I can."

She nodded, rose from the bed, and searched the closest for clothes. She had just found an outfit that pleased her when she heard Micheal leave through the front door. She dressed and made her way to the kitchen. She had hunted yesterday but craved the sweetness again so she opened both wine bottles that she had gotten as wedding gifts. One was from Athien and Crystal, the other from Darrain and his new wife Loraine. She poured a little from both into the glass and drank.

Around noon it hit her. Hard. Violent. She dashed to the nearest bathroom, barely making it over the toilet in time. She had consumed both bottles an hour ago and now they were coming back up. She heaved again and still more blood poured from her mouth. She couldn't close her mouth, as soon as she did, she only heaved again. She felt the darkness creeping up on her. She tried to force herself to stay conscious but as another wave hit her and her body racked with uncontrollable tremors, she slumped over the toilet. Micheal came home hours later, near ten at night, to find Lorena on the bloody bathroom floor. She woke at his touch, only to vomit more blood. Micheal`s face creased with worry.

"Vampires are not supposed to throw up blood. Have you been doing this all day?"

Lorena nodded weakly, still vomiting. Micheal had noticed the empty bottles on the kitchen counter.

"Did Athien or Darrain poison the blood they gave you?"

" No." she gasped "They wouldn't do that."

She barely got the words out before becoming painfully racked by more tremors and throwing up again.

"Lorena, I am taking you to Livett city, to the doctor there."

Lorena didn't have time to protest, she lost consciousness.

She blinked the bleariness from her eyes, Dr. Walker, a petite woman with a heart shaped face, large golden eyes and lush brown hair, and an assistant hovered over a beeping machine that was connected to her, whispering in hushed tones. Lorena felt stiff, like she hadn't moved in awhile. She groaned inwardly. Micheal took her to the hospital even though she had asked him not too. The smells of the hospital assaulted her nose and she rustled uncomfortably. The assistant gave the doctor a sideways glance. Dr. Walker shook her head. Lorena raised an eyebrow and the doctor quickly rushed the assistant from the room and closed the door behind them. Moments later Lorena heard them whispering again.

"We tell her nothing yet. I don`t know if this...condition she is in is dangerous or not. This hasn`t been seen in a very long time. It was before my time so I have no clue how to even deal with this-no one does. Until we figure this out, we tell her nothing."

Lorena heard the assistant shift her weight uncomfortably.

"The monitor showed-"

"I am aware of what the monitor showed! We tell her nothing!" Dr. Walker angrily cut her off.

Lorena let her eyes drift close again, she was too tired to deal with this right now.

When Lorena opened her eyes again, Micheal was in the room with her, lounging in the wooden chair facing her bed. She smiled weakly at him. Micheal rose immediately and came to her side.

"Lorena...there is something..." he sighed and started again. "You are going to be okay. The rest...im still trying to wrap my head around. Dr. Walker will be in here shortly to explain it all to you. Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head.

"No, I feel fine." She smiled at him.

The door to her hospital room opened and Dr. Walker stepped into her room, smiling warmly at Lorena.

"It is good to see you finally awake. Four days is a long time to sleep."

Dr. Walker looked down at her chart.

"You were not poisoned, like Micheal believed. It took us a quite a while to figure out was causing you to vomit for three days straight and sleep all the fourth day. When we did, it was stunning. We couldn't believe what we were seeing when we took a sample of the blood you were throwing up and examined it. The small amount of human cells that were not mutated by the vampire cells were taking over, causing the vampire cells to become dormant; essentially you were becoming more human then vampire. We then tried to figure out why, what was causing it. We ran a multitude of tests, what we found was another shock. Lorena..." The doctor paused, and her eyes seem to beg Lorena to comprehend her next few words, "for reasons we still can't figure out, you somehow got pregnant and your body is changing itself so the child can grow and live. That is what triggered all of this. We don`t know how it knew to do that, but that is what your body is doing. If it did not, the venom inside your body would destroy the fertilized egg. If it did not, your body wouldn't be able to grow with the baby."

Lorena sat stunned. She turned to look at Micheal who was watching her carefully.

"Did you know all this?" She asked him.

Micheal nodded. "It's still hard for me to understand, but yeah. I was told yesterday."

She turned back to Dr. Walker

"Why did this just happen? We have been married for a year, why didn`t I get pregnant sooner?"

Dr. Walker nodded.

"That was another question we had wanted to answer. We took a sample - with Micheal`s consent - and found that you have the highest percent of getting pregnant by a vampire male at 90%, a Hybrid at 70%, A Lytherian at 30%, a werewolf at 10% and a human at less than one percent. So with a thirty percent chance each time, it is not surprising that it just happened."

Lorena nodded her understanding.

"You need to get some more rest, Lorena. Your body has been through a lot. We`d like to keep you here a few more days for observation and with your consent we`d like to study you, although no invasive measures will be used, that I assure you."

Lorena chewed her lip in thought.

"Before an action is taken I want consent from either myself or Micheal."

Dr. Walker nodded.

"Yes, alright. Now you need to sleep."

Dr. Walker smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ian stared at the large glass fronted home. Inside he could see the partiers. He didn`t know why exactly he had decided to come here. He needed a way to numb the pain, even if it was just for a few hours. Why this particular place he wasn't entirely sure. He had heard the Hybrids talking about the party and had decided to follow them here. Supposedly the Speed Demons threw the best parties. He watched the younglings enter the home and waited a few moments before entering the home himself. Women dressed in skin tight dresses of white walked passed him carrying trays of wine glasses filled to the brim with blood. Each glass contained blood from different species; Humans, Werewolves and Lytherian. The music blared overhead and people were dancing. Ian noticed that the partiers were either Vampire, or Hybrid. Few were human and Ian figured they would be

leaving in body bags. A voluptuous blonde woman with pretty blue eyes and a in a skin tight red leather dress, that left little to the imagination, was watching him from the lap of a blonde man. He was obviously the leader. Ian knew the man was Chris Stefan the leader of the Speed Demons. So the woman on his lap must be Natasha. She grinned at him showing her delicate fangs. Her fangs were shorter and thinner than his as all Hybrid fangs were to a Vampire`s. Since they were half human half vampire he had expected the human scent to be overwhelming but it wasn`t. One of the women in white who carried the trays offered him a drink and he took one and thanked her. He hadn't looked to see what kind of blood he had taken so he was surprised when it hit his tongue. Tasha gave him a wink and a sly smile. The liquid didn`t taste right. It was human blood but it was off. Then it hit him. It had venom in it. He looked shocked at the place where Tasha had just been sitting but she wasn`t there. She emerged from the crowd right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She licked her plump red lips then ran her tongue over her fangs. Ian was increasingly aware of her body against his.

"Relax. You're so tense..." Her finger trailed down his body as her musical, velvet voice ran over him. "Drink..."

Ian hesitated a moment.

"Don`t worry I am here to make sure you have a good time..." She whispered suggestively.

He quickly downed the remains of the drink. It was almost instantly that he began to feel the effects of her venom. It had a slightly different effect then Vampire venom. It made his sex drive go into overdrive much like Vampire venom but it also almost completely eliminated his urge for blood. It made him feel on top of the world.

"Do you sleep with all the guys at these parties?" He asked her but she didn't answer she just kissed him hotly and ran her tongue over his gums, teasing his fangs out. Their mouths never disconnected as she led him to one of the side rooms and closed the door with her foot. She finally broke the kiss smiling triumphantly at his exposed fangs. She unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. He eyed her appreciatively.

"No I don`t. You're only the fourth man I have ever slept with but don`t worry, I will be the best you`ll ever have." She nestled up against him and unzipped his pants. She kissed him again, this time releasing venom. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. She expertly had his clothing removed in a matter of moments and leaned him over the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

~plz review/comment! enjoy!~

Chapter Seventeen

Lorena could hear Darrain`s familiar laughter behind the heavy set of double doors. They were made of iron and enforced with steel. Ornate gold decoration and trimming lined the doors, they sparkled with such intensity, they almost seemed to be alive. Darrain had been told she was coming but she had been told he was in his chambers with his wife, not there to greet her at his gates as was appropriate. She felt a sting of disrespect from him. more laughter from Darrain- and Lorena assumed his wife Loraine- erupted from the room. Lorena cut it short with her sharp rasp at the door. She had told Darrain she had important matters with which to discuss with him, he was being rude. She could hear rustling inside and she backed away from the door as the bolt in the door was slid away from the latch and the door swung open. Darrain`s luminance green eyes were ringed with red and he gave her a fanged smile, blood staining his fangs. Lorena quickly looked away from him, casting her eyes down as she struggled to settle her stomach. Darrain noticed her reaction and retracted his fangs, and wiped the blood from his mouth. He reached out to her, but she shooed him off.

"Im fine" she whispered.

Darrian nodded and opened the door wider and gestured her through. Lorena smiled at the young female vampire who held a glass of blood out to her, which Lorena politely declined. Loraine`s dark brown eyes glinted with curiousity, her blonde hair fanned out around her as she turned to set the glass on the table behind them. She was young, probably no older then Lorena had been when she was brought into this life. She had prominent curves and was pleasing to the eye. Darrain caught the Loraine`s arm from behind and pulled her in for a hug. He whispered something in her ear and released her. She bowed to Lorena.

"Lady Lorena, it is an honor to be in the presence of such a legend as yourself but i am aware you have important matters to discuss with my husband so, with your permission, i will take my leave as to not interfere in such important matters."

Lorena smiled. The girl had been trained well.

"Yes Lady Loraine, you are dismissed."

Loraine stood from her bow and smiled at Darrain before retreating from the room and latching the door behind her. Darrain swirled the thick red liquid in his wine glass with smooth, graceful movements. She could feel his eyes studying her. The silence drew out, making Lorena uncomfortable. After several long moments, she broke the silence, unable to bare it any longer,

"Why was I the only one able to stop him? I had never wielded a blade before, wasn`t taught how to use those daggers...how did I know how to use them?" She whispered.

His lips thinned into a straight line, this time it was he who looked away from her.

"Dont ask questions you don`t want the answer to Lorena." His eyes never left the floor as he spoke.

Lorena`s brow creased and her head cocked to one side in confusion. Darrain chuckled, not in delight but rather pity or sympathy.

"You lived such a sheltered life Lorena. You have no idea who you even really are."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes burned with intensity, curiosity coloring her features. He smirked.

"There is so much about your own life you were left in the dark on. The unforgivable acts, the lies and secrecy. The betrayals and accusations..." He studied her for the longest moment. "Your with child..."

He laughed. It was so unexpected Lorena nearly jumped.

"You smell off, your heartbeat is stronger!"

He grasped Lorena by her arms and looked into her eyes, smiling.

"You`re pregnant, are you not?" He studied her eyes, still smiling.

She was too shocked to answer. He continued to laugh and threw his hands up, spilling blood all over the floor.

"It is true! The stories of you are all true! Dear Lilith!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Natasha lie on the bed next to him, the blankets thrown off to the side. Her blonde hair was fanned around her and her blue eyes glinted. A small smile played on her lips. Ian`s hands absentmindedly caressed her as he watched her. She was a beauty and her heartbeat was steady and strong like the beating of a drum. Her heartbeat was more rapid than Lorena`s as a vampire. He found himself focusing on the glorious sound. He was relaxed and satisfied from the amazing sex. He hadn't been with a woman in a long time. With Tasha, he got the best of both species. She smirked, her small fangs showing.

"I`ve certainly gotten to know my allies better."

Ian gave a small laugh, "Against the Werewolves and Lytherian."

Natasha`s smirk faded.

"No..." she trailed off.

Ian straightened up in the bed, curious. Tasha rose from the bed and reached for her dress when Ian grabbed her by the arm. She punched him in the face and he reeled back in surprise. She had punched him hard enough to break his nose and a steady stream of blood flowed from the wound. He looked at her with disbelief.

"I need to go." She whispered, as she sat back down on the bed, her dress in her lap.

"What are you not telling me?" He coaxed.

Natasha wouldn't met his eyes. Ian`s broken nose healed itself slowly

"It isn't me thats keeping it from you. Chris, hasn't told your leaders yet like he said he would..." she paused to compose herself, "The wall between our realm and the mortals, is becoming weaker, that means...the wall imprisoning the Angels in the sky...is also weakening."

Ian felt everything in him go numb with fear.

"They can come here..."

"...and finish what they started...killing off all immortals." She finished for him, her own fear etched in her voice.

A knock at the door brought them out of their fears for a moment and back into the real world.

"Party is over! Everyone out!" A deep husky voice commanded.

Tasha snapped back to her usual demeanor. She gave him a sly smile and stood to slid on her dress

"I am just a one night stand, aren't I?" He whispered, barely audible.

Natasha grinned wider, and fixed her dress on her body.. Ian already knew the answer, but her admitting it would only cut deeper. She stepped back into her shoes and leaned over his side of the bed. She gave him a deep kiss and hesitated before turning to walk out the door. Her smile was cocky this time.

"We will see eachother again Ian. It was nice getting to know you."

Her eyes held a mischievous light in them but it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. She didn't wait for his reply as she slipped out the door, leaving him alone to process everything and to try and keep the all consuming dread he now felt from enveloping him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Adriel`s honey wheat air fell into his ocean blue eyes as he readied his golden bow. Light shone from the gold in his wings. He held them against his back, steadying himself as he pulled back on the string, the arrow notched. He released the tension, the arrow singing through the air, slicing perfectly to end its journey in the dead center of the target. Adriel`s lips turned up into a small sly smile as he brought his bow back to his side. He was one of nine elite warriors under His command. The gold in his wings was a symbol of his status and his lethal skills. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered. He imagined the field of lush green with the small river flowing through the middle. He wondered if she was waiting for him there. Adriel tightened his hold on his bow, elaborately carved and decorated with golden leaves, and willed it away. The bow vibrated inwardly then disappeared from sight. The humming reminded him of the forcefield like wall that kept them trapped in Heaven, never to see or help their beloved humans they swore to protect. Adriel shook himself inwardly and began thinking of the lush field again. He saw Alaine`s perfect face, every detail perfect and crisp. He willed himself there with her, her wings spread wide to catch the warmth of the afternoon rays. He could feel the wind caress his face and toss his hair gently, softly whispering through the green blades underfoot. The smooth bubbling of the river added its sounds to the wind. Her golden blonde hair stretched behind hair, caught in the wind. She smiled at him.

_I see you, _She mouthed.

He opened his eyes and smiled to himself. He spread his wings and took flight, soaring high above. The feeling of flying was freedom. He loved the way the wind felt in between his feathers. He loved the sensation of flight. Adriel passed others, some were flying fast rushing places and others were flying just to feel the freedom. Below him stretched the vast sea of green. He lifted his face to the warmth of the sun and let it bathe him. His wings carried him effortlessly to the place he had seen Alaine. She lay in the grass, her face turned upwards to the sky. A smile lifted her lips as Adriel came into view, but soon faded as her face clouded over. He already knew what she was going to say. Adriel landed gracefully beside her and folded his wings against his back. She stood to embrace him, her winter white dress blowing softly around her knees. Alaine leaned her head against his chest, wrinkling his white deep v neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She buried her face in his a fistful of his shirt as tears cascaded down her slender cheeks.

_Forbidden_, the word hung between them.

A warrior of the elite was not supposed to love. He was supposed to commit himself fully to his duties. Worse, she was the Commander`s own blood. If anyone knew about the two of them, death was imminent. The Commander had been only a young man when he was suddenly appointed Commander. The Commander before him, had battled in the war against the witches and he and all the men under his command, perished. As the brother of the fallen Commander, he was the only one alive with any training, so he was given the title Commander and he built his own army of eight from scratch. Alaine let her fist relax and the cloth of his shirt was freed. Adriel had vowed long ago that she would not distract him from his duties, rather she would give him more strength to fight when the time came. The familiar hum of the Wall was comforting. No one ever ventured this close to the Wall, so Adriel was not that worried about anyone finding them here.

He leaned close to her ear, "Please don't cry. No one will find out about us." He whispered soothingly.

Her reply was weak, barely audible, "When they do, they will kill you. You will be accused of putting everyone else in danger. I am nothing but a distraction..."

Alaine clung to him as her tears turned to sobs. Her sobs drowned out all else. He wanted desperately to comfort her, to make her smile. To take away her sorrow. Her knees weakened and she swayed. Adriel led her to the ground and held her close as she cried. After a few moments, Alaine`s tears slowed and she sat in silence in his arms. It was quiet now that her tears had stopped. Adriel jerked with surprise. It was silent.

"Alaine...what do you hear?" His voice was urgent.

She immediately looked up at him and listened.

"I don't hear-"

"Anything." He finished for her. "Not even the humming of the Wall."

Alaines eyes widened and she jumped up and ran to where the Wall was supposed to divide the realms. Adriel reached out to her.

"Alaine, get back."

She stretched her hand out to the Wall.

"ALAINE!"

She spun around to him.

"Its gone, the Wall is gone!"

Adriel walked to her side and outstretched his hand. Instead of being met with resistance, his hand rippled through and disappeared from sight. He quickly pulled back his arm with a yelp of surprise and backed away. Alaine gave a fearful look but stepped up to also passed her hand through the Wall. Adriel saw the rippling light moving towards them along the Wall. He grabbed ALaine and pulled her from the Wall. He wasn't fast enough. Electricity shot through them, causing him to release her as they fell. His vision was spotty and he saw lights, even with his eyes closed. He lay on the ground next to Alaine as the last of the electricity ran out of them and into the ground. As it departed their bodies, it left a searing pain behind. Every muscle and tendon in his body was hot with it. He lay unable to move. His wings were not responding, nothing was. He couldn't even form a coherent thought. Alaine moaned beside him somewhere. He could smell the odor of singed flesh and burnt feathers. They lay in agonizing pain for hours before their bodies finally recouped. The humming was back. Adriel knew the Wall was there again, keeping them prisoner inside their own home. It had weakened for a moment, allowing them to pass through.

_Why did it weaken? Can it be permanently broken? _ The first full thought echoed in his head.

He slowly sat up, stretching every muscle he could. Alaines wings and hair were smoking. the majority of her dress blackened rags. Her eyes were closed, shut tight against the pain. He looked over every part of her, searching for external damage. He knew the most serious damage would be internal, the things he couldn't see. He knew he probably looked just as bad. It would be virtually impossible to keep their secret hidden now. He knelt beside her and shook her gently. She stirred but moaned in pain. He could taste the sharp metallic iron of blood in his mouth. He didn't want to know how little of his lips remained. Alaines lips were badly cracked and bleeding but otherwise whole. He knew he would have the worst scars from the entry and exit points of the lighting. All down his arms were long,skinny, angry red lines. Alaie opened her eyes to stare at him unfocused.

"You look terrible Adriel!" She put a bloody hand to his face. The skin on that hand was gone, the missing flesh exposed the muscles and tendons underneath, and even the white of bone shone through in some places. her arm was sticky with blood and pus from her hand. she noticed her hand and quickly withdrew it from his face. Fresh tears flowed down her reddened cheeks.

"We need medical care, if we go then everyone will know about us, and you will be killed."

Adriel gently put his hand under her cheek and as carefully as he could as to not hurt her, tilted her face so she had to look at him.

"You go and get medical treatment, I will be fine."

Alaine shook her head, Her sobbing causing her to wince in pain.

"Adriel no! You need treatment!"

Adriel wanted nothing more then to once again ease her pain, this time he could.

"Alright i will go. If things take a turn for the worst i will do whatever is necessary to protect you."

His jaw was clenched tight, his eyes furiously set. He wasn't wavering. Alaine nodded her understanding as Adriel scooped her into his arms, ignoring the jab of pain.


	20. Chapter 20

"_There once was an old paper, centuries old, that told of Lilith`s daughter. It was the only document that claimed Lilith had ever had a daughter. The fate of that document and her alleged daughter was lost to the Angels. It was destroyed in the battle against the Witches. Few ever laid eyes on it, but still tales were spun and prophecies weaved. The document was hated by Athien. Lilith conceived the female child with a human male. She was the first woman vampire, and the first to breed with a human, Jonathan Williams. That is why the document was kept secret and hated by Athien. Athien has a deep hatred for the humans and for them to so easily have seduced the most powerful Vampiress, the one responsible for our very existence. He destroyed the document, and the child`s name was never known, only her father`s; Jonathan Williams. Lilith knew the child would be hated and hunted, she had the child Magicked, her powers and true nature hidden until the day the spell was broken. Until she was Turned and her true self awakened, until she was brought into the Realm of Immortals. Lorena, you are Lilith`s daughter. You were always meant for this life. That is how you knew how to use the Daggers of Lilith, you are her daughter. That is why you were able to defeat Draco. It may be why you are able to conceive. You are the one who is destined to break us free from this prison, to defeat the Angels, our suppressors."_

Lorena shook her head, trying so hard to not hear the words he was speaking. The words she knew, deep in her soul, sung with truth.

"Jonathan...he beat Catherine, the woman I believed to be my mother, to death because he believed she had conceived the child she was pregnant with at the time, with another man."

"It was indeed Jonathan's child. He was so fearful she had found out his secret, found out who you were, he was paranoid she had lain with a vampire as he had. If anyone had found out who you were or what Jonathan had done, you all would have been burned alive, including Lilith. Your father was only trying to protect you."

Lorena`s eyes glistened, blood red tears made paths down her face.

"No my father did not love me! He wasn't protecting me! He took away the first person to show me kindness and love! He only wanted me to suffer! He beat me, mercilessly, relentlessly, for well over a decade! How is that love!?" She shook her head, "He never loved me."

Darrain watched her for a long moment. He shook his head somberly.

"I am not trying to justify his actions toward you. I am just simply telling you the truth about who you are."

Lorena balled her hands into fists. Her eyes darkened, her mood defiant, as her tears slowed.

"I will never kneel to any man. I will not be controlled by some prophecy that there isn't even proof it ever existed!"

Darrian cackled, his own eyes darkening.

"Dearest Lorena! If there is one thing I've learned surviving centuries is that we cannot run from who we are!"

Lorena shook with a chilling laugh. Her head bowed, her hair creating a curtain of black, hiding the stone cold madness that lie within her eyes.

"You can change your fate. We can choose to break free of the chains that bind us. We may not be able to change who we are at the core, but we can change how things affect us and the decisions we make that impact our future. We can let go of our pasts, the scars may remain but we can choose to not let the past dictate our future."

Darrian scoffed but Lorena continued,

"I broke free of my father, of my old life, so I could live happily in the life I wanted. Even when everything seemed bleak I never gave up, I fought for the vision of my future I so desperately craved. I won. My father sought to keep me alone and afraid under his hand. I am free. The scars of my past will never fade, but I won't let them control me, they are just a part of me but they are not who I am!"

Athien continued to dress as though she had never spoke, the severity of her words must not have sunk in.

"ATHIEN! The Wall is weakening! We will be attacked on all sides! The Angels will finish what they started all those centuries ago! I have never known you as a man who doesn't fight! Who just lies down and dies!"

Athien spun on her.

"I will fight! The thing I will not do is form an army based on rumors! Unless there is solid proof, I will not call to arms! If the rumors turn out to be just that, we will have a war with our allies! We will be easy targets for the Angels then! Is that what you want Crystal! They are just rumors! When and if, they become more then I will take action!"

Crystal`s eyes blazed with anger.

"You fool. You have no safeguards in place. Your people are afraid regardless if they are just rumors or not!"

"They would rather feel safe as their friends and supposed allies slit their throats in the dead of night!?"

Crystal closed her eyes, frustration crinkling her features. Athien was folding in the cuff of his jacket when he saw something in her silver eyes that floored him; fear. A type of fear he had never seen there and he had hoped he would never see, fear of him. Fear for him was there as well but it wasn't as unsettling. She had never feared him; she was always the one that understood him better than anyone else. Even when she was human and he immortal and lethal, she had never feared him. Athien`s face softened.

"Crystal, my gem..."

Blood tears landed softly on her silk gown, her eyes shimmered with her pain and sorrow

"You are being a fool. I will lose you because of your stubbornness! I`m afraid of you, for you, because, you do not see your own stupidity, and it will lead to your demise. I know your determination cannot be broken... I do not know which destruction I would rather have, the Angels`, or your fathers`."

Athien wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you that you would have nothing to fear if you chose this life with me. It seems I will not be able to hold true to that my sweet."

He wiped her tears away with a graceful, callused finger. He licked the blood from his finger and tilted her face to look at him. He kissed each of her eyes and kissed her tears from her cheeks. She laughed softly in his arms.

"No matter our fate, I will never regret choosing you Athien, or this life."

Athien nestled his face among her hair, breathing in the scent of his beloved. He kissed her neck softly, as she leaned against him. He teased her neck with his fangs and she smiled.

" I will never regret my love for you or spending eternity with you." He whispered quietly into her skin, the movement sending tiny vibrations up her neck.

He disentangled himself from her, planting a delicate kiss on her lips. He allowed himself a small moment of happiness and a smile lightened his features. Crystal smile widened by the presence of his smile, a genuine smile, the one he saved just for her. Athien gave her one final kiss before he let the strand of happiness disappear as he thought about the task at hand.

"Phillip!" Athien called for his long time servant.

Phillip, his mane ruffled by the wind, straightened his green robes before bowing to his master.

"I need you to give the order to ready arms, tell them it is a direct order from me, and be quick about it."

Confusion and worry rippled across Phillip`s aged features. Athien allowed his own doubts and worry about the servant ,who had been with him since before this life, show in his bony eyes. Athien had come to think of Phillip as something close to a friend.

"My dear friend, I fear the rumors of the Wall weakening may hold some truth to it."

Phillip cast away all fear and worry at Athien`s words. He set his jaw and looked into Athien`s unwavering eyes with his own. Phillip wished he could give his master, whom he also saw as a friend, all his strength. Athien would need it in these coming days. The burden was already burying the last of the Athien that Phillip had always known, long before this life. Phillip had been Athien`s servant since Athien could talk. He vowed to always be with the boy, in life and death. Although, Phillip could never have known he would also follow the boy into an existence that was niether quite one or the other. If Athien perished in this battle that would define all, Phillip would follow his master, and his master`s beloved, into whatever awaited them after this gave an understanding and somber nod.

He bowed again deeply, " I shall give the command, Lord Athien. I

wish you health and victory."

The faintest of smiles played on Athien`s lips.

"You have been a better servant and friend to me then ayone deserves. I am grateful for all you have done for me and i appreciate all you continue to do. I wish you much health and longitivity. You are dismissed, Phillip."

Phillip stood from his bow and turned to walk out the door. He paused a moment.

"Do be safe dear Lord. It has been an honor to serve under such a great man, no matter how this may end."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter One

_1786_

Her mother patted her ever growing stomach, bursting with life before she turned her attention to Lorena. Her eyes were soft and understanding as she took in her daughters tear streaked cheeks. Her mother smiled at her and Lorena couldn't help but smile back. Her mother gave a soft laugh.

"How about I tell you a story before your father comes home?"

Lorena nodded eagerly as her mother began in a gentle voice,

"Long ago, the Angels wanted to come to Earth to spread their benevolent ways to Man but many Angels became lost in the void between Heaven and Earth. Adriel, a wise Archangel, proposed the idea of creating something on Earth to help guide them to the Land of Man. After much debate, it was decided that some humans would be given a gift that would aid the Angels. The gifted humans became known as Witches as many people began to fear them because they didn't understand them. The Witches were blessed with the gift of Light and over many years, helped the Angels get to Earth safely as they were created to do. But, the Witches began to fear that the Angels loved Man far more than them. The Witches created demons to hunt the Angel`s beloved man, demons that preyed on the Human`s blood. These demons later came to be called Vampires. The Angels became furious with the Witches and created Werewolves to kill the demons. All the while, the Witches` powers grew. The Angels wished to separate the Werewolves and Vampires from the Humans that way Humans wouldn't die in the eternal battle between the mortal enemies. To achieve this the Angels created a realm separate from that of Man in which the Vampires and Werewolves could roam freely and continue their battle without harming the Human realm. The realm for the Werewolves and Vampires became known as the Realm of Immortals. The realm for Humans became known as the Realm of Mortals. The Angels actions only caused the Witches hatred of the Angels to increase and the Witches locked the Angels in Heaven for all eternity. Locking the Angels in Heaven depleted the Witches of much or all of their power, killing many or all of the Witches. Although, those Witches that may have survived became very weak with no known way to increase their powers -"

Her mother stopped abruptly as the sounds of a carriage rolled up towards the house. Her mother leaned in and kissed Lorena gently on the cheeks.

"Your father is home, you have to sleep now Lorena, my angel but I promise I will finish the story another time. Sweet dreams Lori."

Her mother gathered up her many skirts and rushed from the room, gently closing Lorena`s bedroom door as the front door opened. Lorena heard her father's heavy footfall.

"Women! I know the truth, you whore!"

Her father raged as he slammed the front door shut.

"John you have been drinking again! What are you ragging on about you drunken fool?"

Her mother sounded unfazed by her father's drunken state.

Her father coming home drunk was an everyday occurrence. Lorena climbed out of bed and tiptoed to her bedroom door. She opened it a crack, just enough for her to see out of. Her father crossed the room to her mother in two long strides and struck her mother. Surprised by the sudden attack, her mother fell to the floor.

"Don't lie to me woman! That child -" He pointed to her mother's bulging stomach, "- isn't created of my seed!"

He continued to kick her in the stomach along with other places even when she adamantly denied sleeping with any other man. Her mother begged her father to stop but it only fueled his anger. Lorena closed her bedroom door, climbed into bed, and covered her ears so the noise of her mother's screaming was dimmed. Eventually, her mother`s crying and whimpering ceased and Lorena knew she would never hear the rest of the story. She knew her mother was dead.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Adam sat on the wall that surrounded Livett City. This side of the wall was furthest from the main part of town, so it was as private as he could hope for. This spot overlooked hills of green, hills he would rather be amongst. The bottle of blood and pair of wine glasses seemed light in comparison to the engagement ring he held in his hand. The sun was dipping lower and lower on the horizon with each passing moment. This day, over five centuries ago, he had proposed to her just like this, at sunset. Back then it had been a hilltop picnic with a softly flowing river below. With an impending war to decide the fate of all, he couldn't wait any longer to do this. He wanted to wait and recreate the first day they met but there wasn't enough time. He smiled to himself.

_I can potentially live forever, but time is still the enemy. _

Siree sat beside him, their feet dangling over the edge. He smiled at her, her smile back was immediate.

"I got the baker`s daughter."

"You were the worst apprentice ever."

Adam threw his hands up in surrender. Siree laughed.

"Adam you burnt every loaf of bread!"

Siree barely got the words out through her laughter. Adam chuckled.

"I only burnt them because of you." He whispered.

Siree`s laughter immediately stopped.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

Adam`s lips barely turned upwards to smile.

"I couldn't work with you around. I stared at you instead of watching the bread in oven."

Siree nestled closer to him, smiling.

"You looked so beautiful, even covered in flour. I couldn't help it. Your father took notice very early on and gave me his blessing to court you."

Siree gave a contented sigh.

"I'm glad he did, I've never been happier."

"It was on this day, over five centuries ago, that I began working for your father. It was on this day, I met you, the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life, however short or long it may be, as your husband -" Adam held the gold ring with a small diamond, her original engagement ring, out to her. "-will you do me the honor of agreeing to marry me, for the second time?"

Siree hugged him tightly.

"Of course! I wouldn't have said yes the first time if I didn't believe in our love. Our love has only grown stronger with the years."

Adam pulled away from her to slide the ring on to her finger. He popped the cork on the bottle of blood and poured the glasses. Siree took one in hand and nestled as close to him as possible as they watched the sun set below the horizon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Lorena stood uneasy behind Michael as he neared the werewolves. Her fangs ached, wanting to reveal themselves in the presence of the enemy. She kept them receded, not wanting to invoke the werewolves. There were hundreds before her, far more then she could take on even with Michael`s help. Michael, already on all fours, bowed his head and snorted softly. Low grunts, throated noises and a few growls were exchanged. Michael turned his golden rust eyes on Lorena; the sound that came out of him wasn't the animalistic sounds that Lorena had been hearing but rather the voice of her husband.

"It isn't the vampires that they are waiting to attack, it's the Angels."

Lorena`s ice blue eyes went wide with fear and understanding.

"I have to get the coven, warn Siree and Adam and the others."

Lorena didn't wait for his response, she ran as fast as she could. She knew he would follow. She had to get to Athien, to Darrain and the Daggers of Lilith, the only weapon she trusted besides her own body.

As she neared the City, she saw two figures sitting on the stone wall. She cautiously approached, down in a defensive position, fangs bared. She caught the familiar scent of her friends and straightened.

"Siree! Adam! What are you guys doing up there?!"

Siree jumped the several feet to land gracefully in front of Lorena. She held the ring out for her friend to see. Lorena smiled wide.

"Congratulations, you two!"

Siree beamed.

"Thank you! Oh, I`m so happy Lori!"

Lorena laughed and folded her hands across her small protruding stomach.

"I'm happy for you!"

Adam landed softly beside his new fiancé and wrapped his arm around her.

"We all just might get our happy endings after all."

Lorena`s eyes flickered down to her stomach, her eyes saying what everyone was thinking but terrified to say.

_If we all survive_

Adriel felt the air rushing around him. The slight force of the wind going against him as he dived faster in the downward spiral, his wings open slightly, like sails in the wind. He had complete control. He knew without the Witches many of his fellow warriors would become lost in the void between Heaven and Earth. He wasn't sure of the way himself. He clutched his bow tighter in his hand, the whites of bone showing through his delicate skin of flesh. His eyes shone with the intensity and excitement of battle. His body, lean from similar battles, but none had been like this. Never had a single battle meant so much, held so much at stake. He knew he must win or lose his life. There were no other options, no way out. He was thankful Alaine was out of harm's way, for now. She would be amongst the last group to be deployed, and they would only be deployed if all else failed. His hair was flying wildly around him as he continued his descent. Below him the vast blue of oceans and masses of different shades of greens and browns, and other colors of Earth, slowly revealed themselves. He had only just healed from the burns when the blinding light and deafening boom shook everything as the Wall shattered, cascading shards of light falling from heights far beyond anyone`s sight. Everyone who witnessed it stared at the beauty of it. Alaine described it as like a giant glass mirror had shattered, each piece catching the light perfectly as it fell. After the shock and awe had passed, a call to arms was immediate. Adriel was called to the present as terrified human screams brought him out of his daze.

_ The abominations are feasting on the innocent humans!_

Fire rose in Adriel as anger and hatred replaced all other feelings. 

_Of course the Wall keeping the humans and Immortals separated also shattered! _

Adriel redoubled his efforts. Below, he saw many hundreds of fanged smiles turn to the sky.

_There are so many!_

As the ground grew near, Adriel spread his wings wide; they were twice his arm span and easily carried him to the ground. Adriel readied his bow, notching an arrow, pulling taunt on the string, and listening to his golden arrow, shaft decorated in golden ivy with ivory tip, sing through the air, hitting its mark dead center of the skull. The arrow winked in the sunlight as the vampire fell dead in an instant.

_Holy instruments kill them better and faster than anything_

Grim satisfaction tugged at Adriel`s lips. His body moved stiffly at first, unaccustomed to battle after so long. Adriel shoved his bow into the mouth of a newborn as it tried to tear at his flesh with his fangs. Swiftly he shoved an arrow through its jaw. He pulled the arrow back out, coated in blood, and smiled to himself. It didn't take him long to get back into the swing of things.

Adam tightened his fist, his white fangs gleaming. All around him the battle raged on, Werewolves, Vampires, Hybrids and Lytherian all fighting, not each other, but a common enemy; the Angels. The beautiful Angels` deadly in their grace, their weapons slicing through his kind like they were butter, more of his kind were falling then the winged humans. Angels were a bigger threat then any he had faced before. Ian forced himself forward, he didn't know how this was going to end, but he would fight for a life with Siree. She was who he would both live for and die for. He ripped and tore at flesh and feathers. Hot metal seared itself into his skin but he ignored the pain. He would not slow. A young Angel boy of no more than fourteen smiled at him, it had been his blade that had bit into Adams flesh. The Angel`s blade still dripped with it. Adam grinned, showing his fangs. He wasn't a newly made vampire.

He had centuries of fighting experience on this young boy. Adam moved his body faster than the Angel could hope to see. Adam forced his fangs deep into the Angel`s neck. He cried out in pain and stabbed Adam in the side. Adam winced in pain but only forced himself deeper into the flesh of his victim. He pulled out, taking a massive chunk of flesh with him. The Angel`s blood filled his mouth with a sweetness unlike any other. It brought him pure ecstasy and adrenaline. It filled him with a sense of peace, as though the blood was the key into the kingdom of Heaven itself. Adam grew mad with desire. The Angel fell to the ground. His gurgling silent scream lost in the battle. A sharp piercing pain through his cheek kicked him back to the reality of things with sharp intensity. Adriel twisted the blade and Adam felt his body want to weaken. He grabbed the blade and smashed his hand into Adriel`s wrist, causing Adriel to release his hold on the blade. Adam pulled the blade out with a series of painful pulls. He swiftly buried the blade into its owner's side. The Angel spread his wings, twice the Angels arm spread, to keep his balance. He grunted in pain as he fought to steady himself. Adam was met by another blade that he caught in his hands, slicing them open to the bone; he dealt a blow to the new opponent. Adriel took the opportunity to bury his blade into Adam`s back, the vampire sinking to the ground with a small gasp of surprise and moan of agony.

Athien strode onto the battlefield, Crystal beside him. They both adorned battle armor over their silks. Cheers rose up from the Vampires at seeing their King and Queen join the battle. They both were skilled fighters, and they brought confidence to the fighters; they were not left out here to die as their rulers sat comfortably in their fortified castle. Athien and Crystal fought beautifully together. A terrifying duo, the dispatched many bodies without receiving many significantly lethal blows themselves.

Ian looked at Natasha. She nodded to him, signaling she was ready for whatever may come. She readied her gun and shot off as many rounds as she could, using hand to hand combat when necessary. Ian shoved his hands through the ribcage of the two nearest Angels, removing their hearts, killing them instantly. He killed as many as he could, not allowing himself to think, just doing. He watched Natasha as she ran out of ammunition, using nothing but her lethal combat skills to ensure her survival. In the split second he diverted his attention from the battle, the cold steel of a blade slicing into his throat, and the realization of death, brought him back to reality. He was not immortal.

Lorena watched her friends fall, the battle turning in the Angel`s favor. She gripped the Daggers of Lilith in steady hands. Her eyes flickered to the small bulge of her stomach. She was not as powerful as a fully fledged vampire. She had a major vulnerability, and she knew the Angels would not hesitate to strike that vulnerability. She turned her attention back to the battle, observing and waiting. She knew she had to kill the most powerful of the Angels here or they had no hope of winning this battle. Michael rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I will be beside you the entire time. No one will get past me. I will make sure you are not interrupted or distracted. I will do my best to defend you and our child or I will gladly give my life trying."

Lorena smiled.

"I want to live to give our child a chance at a life but my life means nothing if you are not in it."

Michael smiled back.

"I do not want to live in a world where you do not exist, that is no life."

He quoted himself from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I love you Michael forever-"

"-and always." He finished for her.

She gave him one last kiss before letting herself fall off the stone wall, digging her daggers into the skull of an Angel and slicing them down his back, landing gracefully on her feet, daggers at the ready for another kill. Michael smiled to himself and felt the rippling of his body changing forms. He howled, Kellan and Michelle`s responses quick. They were ready, just as he was. He growled and landed beside his wife on the battle field. Michelle and Kellan ran from the surrounding hills, immediately sinking teeth into flesh. In a flash of teeth, claws and fur, Michael ripped the wings from Angel`s backs and tore their limbs from their bodies as Lorena finished them off with a Dagger through the heart or eye. She felt the sting of a blade leaving a crimson line through her arm and she spun to shove her own blade through her attacker`s throat. The female shrieked at the contact of the blade on her throat.

"How did you get the Daggers?!" She grunted.

Lorena smiled and dealt the final blow as Michael rushed by, snatching an Angel out of the sky and gripping its throat in his powerful jaws; Michael swung and twisted, tearing the Angels head from his body. Lorena mouthed a thank you to Michael and sought the Angel she was after. She tore the Daggers through flesh, finishing off the ones she could and leaving some for Michael, who placed a heavy, powerful claw on their heads and crushed their skulls in. His powerful muscled body was adapted for life and death battle. He was comfortable in this environment and Lorena copied his confidence. Adriel saw her coming. A beautiful woman with snow white wings was slowly working her way towards him and Lorena knew who to go after. Adriel caught on to her intentions and tried to warn the girl about Lorena. He wasn't aware of Michael though until he swiped her out of the sky. She came crashing to the ground in a flurry of bloodied feathers. Lorena dealt a deep gash to his stomach as he was distracted. Michael came back to Lorena`s side, circling the Angel like prey. Lorena let all else fade to the background but the Angel in front of her. Lorena swung her leg up at the Angel`s head but he knocked her leg to the side. Michael growled and jumped at Adriel. Adriel shot an arrow off, piercing one of Michael`s arms. Michael landed on all fours and whimpered lowly before pulling the arrow out with his jaws and broke it in his teeth, growling at the Angel as the three continued their dance. Michael made another move, swiping the Angel`s legs with his claws, leaving angry red gashes and streaks of blood down his legs. He pulled back to let Lorena in. She dove under Adriel`s legs and was going to strike his back as a yelp from Michael diverted her attention. The woman Angel had stuck Michael in the back with an arrow between his shoulder blades. Michael roared and tried to swipe her off with his claws but she was positioned perfectly out of reach. Lorena threw one dagger to land in the back of the woman Angel.

_Payback_

Lorena thought smugly. Adriel pierced Lorena in the shoulder. She couldn't move her left arm. She cursed under her breath. She flipped over the Angel and lacerated his chest sending him wheeling, his wings flapping wildly to ensure his balance. Lorena swung her blades at him; Adriel countered her with his arrow, steel of the blade bouncing off the metal of the arrows shaft, sending golden sparks twinkling in the air.

"We are evenly matched. You wield a powerful weapon, The Daggers of Lilith, you are a very dangerous woman to be able to wield them, so the stories are true; you are indeed her daughter." Adriel smirked.

Lorena`s eyes hardened. Michael pounced on the Angel knocking him forward and pinning him. Michael growled, blood dripping from his mouth and feathers stuck to his mouth with blood that wasn't his own, as Adriel tried to rise. Lorena stood over him to deal the final blow. He raised his eyes to the sky, and then searched for his beloved. He found her still body as his own eyes clouded over with the certainty of death that never came. Lorena backed off her blade.

"Cease this endeavor of yours; I don't want any more death."

"You are death! You feast on the blood of the humans!"

"Most of us did not ask for this life!"

"You could've ended your existence."

Lorena fought for another comeback but she realized the truth in his words. She could indeed have ended her own existence.

"What good would that have done? What good did this battle do?"

"You are not listening! You prey on humans! Innocent humans! You are an abomination!"

"Humans murder other humans."

"They are not perfect."

"Vampires are created from imperfect creatures, yet you expect us to be perfect, to starve ourselves."

"You are nothing but a monster."

Lorena smirked at his comment.

"Live in my world and you will see I am not as much of a monster as I could be."

She brought her ice blue eyes, moist with tears, to Michael`s.

"Let him up."

Michael stared at her incredulous.

"You can't be-"

Lorena nodded. Michael hesitated but let the Angel up.

"I spare your life, and the life of your beloved, so that this can be the end of the battles and hatred between our species; perhaps maybe the end of bloodshed with all species."

Adriel nodded.

"Maybe not all of you are monsters."

He looked to his beloved, wanting to go to her side but unsure. Lorena gave him a soft nod.

"Thank you."

He whispered as he made his way to her and took her in his arms.

"She still breathes." He spoke wondrously

"Leave this place, call back your men, and let us all have peace; as much as our nature can guarantee us anyway."

Adriel smiled.

"It is our duty to protect the humans."

"Find the truly pure humans and protect them, leave the ones not bound for heaven to us."

Adriel laughed.

"That is a fate worse than Hell!"

"This life is a hell itself, but yes. We have to have food."

Adriel nodded.

"I understand. It is a deal. Lorena, thank you."

Lorena nodded.

"Go."

Adriel lifted his head to the sky and brought his massive wings down, carrying him upward.

"Why did you never strike at the obvious vulnerability of my pregnant stomach?" She called after him.

"No Angel would. The child is an innocent; it has not been born yet to commit any crime. You are Lilith`s daughter, we were forbidden to kill you just because you are her daughter. For being a vampire and feeding off humans, that we were allowed kill you for." He said laughing.

Athien walked among the bodies that littered the ground, all sides had suffered major causalities. Crystal stopped to kneel next to the wounded, whether they are Vampire, Werewolf, Lythreian, or Hybrid, who could be saved. She called to Dr. Walker and her assistant to help those who could be saved. Those who could not, Athien swiftly put them out of their suffering. He thanked them for their sacrifice and courage in the face of battle then he told them there was nothing that could be done for their injuries, most accepted their fate with dignity. Crystal ignored the injured Angels after one had given her a nasty gash on the arm when she had tried to help him. Athien said nothing to the Angels left to die; they were met with the cold bite of steel as he sunk his sword deep into their chests. Athien walked on, the blood soaked ground leaving dark stains on his black leather boots. The cries and moans of the dying, the rust smell of blood, and Crystal`s gentle murmuring faded into the background as Athien saw the eyes of his friend staring at him. He rushed to Phillip`s side. Phillip lay in the cold mud, surrounded by slain Angels. His body had been cut diagonally from his right thigh, all the way to his left shoulder. Phillip smiled weakly at Athien.

"I did what I could to keep you and your Lady safe, my Lord."

Athien knelt in the mud beside his friend.

"I know I ordered you to stay behind the walls of the city!"

Athien felt the sting of tears. He looked around for Crystal in desperation. Phillip rested a wrinkled hand, spotted with age, on Athien`s arm. He met Athien`s eyes and solemnly shook his head.

"Save your medicine for those that can be saved."

Athien struggled to keep his tears from falling. He did not dare to speak, knowing his voice would betray him. The cool wind whistled around Athien, bringing the sounds back to him. Athien used his sword to help him up, his knees weak.

"Thank you Phillip, you have always been a good servant, and a far better friend then I deserve. You will never be forgotten."

His tears fell freely, his voice gruff. Phillip nodded, ready for what would happen next. Athien held his sword, a gift from Phillip when Athien had reached manhood, above Phillip.

"I am so sorry my friend." Athien whispered, burying his sword in the chest of his only friend.

Athien watched the life leave Phillip, his chest giving one last heave, the light leaving his eyes, his head rolling to the side. Athien leaned heavily on the sword, his knees too weak, no longer able to support him. He let his tears roll down his cheeks, not ashamed of his sorrow. He felt like a child again, a child who had to bury the man he had seen as a father figure for as long as he could remember. Crystal leaned her head on Athien`s back, trying to comfort her husband who had never dared to show emotion in public, fearing people would see that as a sign of weakness, of vulnerability. For his servant and friend, he cried openly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Lorena walked across the sodden ground, Michael beside her. Between them, a little boy, three years of age. He walked hand in hand with them through the cemetery. The warm summer wind caressed them, the sun high in the sky, bathing everything in its warm glow. The boy stopped by a tree to pick flowers; his black hair falling into his face, like his father. His blue eyes were curious and wondering; always searching for adventure.

"Danny!" Lorena called and he turned around and rushed back.

He held his flowers, some crushed in his tiny hands, out to his mother for approval. She reached around her bulging stomach to take the flowers. She knelt beside him.

"They are beautiful. Why don't you go place them on the graves?"

Danny nodded and rushed off, squealing with delight. He stopped in front of the graves. Danny laid one flower by the gravestone of Jonathan Williams; the grandfather he would never meet and the father Lorena never had. Lorena knew her father had died alone of liver disease from his excessive drinking, which brought Lorena some satisfaction knowing he was alone and suffering until the end. Lorena laid a pink rose and a white rose in the grass beside her fathers` grave. One for her mother, one for the brother or sister she would've had. Adam, with long jagged scars marring his cheek, and Siree greeted Lorena, her own stomach bulging.

"Two twin girls." She said excitedly.

Lorena smiled and gestured to her own stomach.

"I'm having a girl too."

Siree`s smile widened.

"Had it been one girl I would've named her Amberlynn, since its two I'm going to split the name; the first born Amber, the second Lynn."

Lorena laughed.

"If that's what you want to do! I was thinking Danielle for ours." She said intertwining her hand with Michael`s.

He smiled his approval, always keeping an eye on Danny, who was talking to the graves. Lorena was thankful to Adriel for releasing the curse put on the vampires so they could conceive again, to a point. Each vampire female could only have one successful pregnancy. Lorena was the exception due to her being Lilith`s daughter; some things even the Angels could not interfere with. Danny was growing agitated, his eyes turning to the golden rust of his father`s. Lorena scooped her son up, causing him to squeal in delight. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and set him on the ground again. They walked to another aisle and Danny walked with his father, pulling him along.

"Come on daddy! They are gonna be sad if they don't gwet their flowers!" Danny babbled, some words he still didn't pronounce correctly. Michael released Danny`s hand as they reached the grave of Michael`s brother, and Danny`s namesake. Michael rested his hand on the tombstone, careful not to disturb the flowers his sister and Kellan had already laid.

"I wish you had been here to see this, brother. You did not die in vain. I hope you're happy with her up there."

Danny jumped up and down, anxious for his father to finish so he could lay the flowers. Michael smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, go ahead."

Danny beamed, and very gently, he laid the flower on the grave, giving the tombstone a hug, his small arms not able to go around the stone.

"Night night!" Danny cooed.

Michael snatched Danny up.

"Come on little one we still have more sites to visit!"

Danny laughed and screamed, the second Michael sat him down he took off running to the next grave. Michael held Lorena to him; this one was always the hardest for her. Her steps were even and paced, but her eyes were swimming with tears. Lorena came upon the cool gray stone, and knelt in the grass in front of it. She ran her hand over the engraving of the name; Ian Mason. Her breath came rapid and shaky. She rested her head on the grave as the tears began to spill onto her cheeks. Danny laid the flower next to her by the grave and hugged her. Lorena wrapped her free arm around him and held him close. She was slowly letting him go, saying goodbye to the first man she had ever loved. He had been given a decent funeral, Athien and Crystal, who had been pregnant with Athien`s heir Alexandria at the time, had been in attendance. He was given a proper farewell.

Michael had gone out to hunt with his sister and Kellan. Lorena lay next to Danny in his bed, playing with his hair, noticing how long it was getting. He yawned softly.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my sweet Danny?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

Lorena smiled in the darkness.

"I have just the story in mind."

Danny yawned again and grinned, Lorena laughed.

"Will you be able to stay up long enough to listen if I tell it?"

Danny nodded eagerly.

"Uh huh!"

Lorena knew which story she wanted to tell; the story that had always been on her lips, running through her mind since her mother's death.

"Long ago the Angels wanted to come to Earth to spread their benevolent ways to Man, but many Angels became lost in the void between Heaven and Earth. Adriel, a wise Archangel, proposed the idea of creating something to help guide them to Earth, So, the Angels gifted some humans with the gift of Light, to help guide them to the Land of Man. After much debate, it was decided that some humans would be given a gift that would aid the Angels. The gifted humans became known as Witches, as many people began to fear them because they did not understand them. The Witches were blessed with the gift of Light, and over many years, helped the Angels get to Earth safely as they were created to do. Over time, the Witches began to fear the Angels loved Man far more than them. The Witches created creatures to hunt the Angel`s beloved Man, creatures that preyed on the Human`s blood, Vampires. The Angels became furious at the Witches and created Werewolves to destroy the Vampires. All the while, the Witches` powers grew. The Angels wished to separate the Werewolves and Vampires from the Humans so the Humans would not die in the eternal battle between the mortal enemies. To achieve this, the Angels created a realm separate that of Man, in which the Vampires and Werewolves could roam freely and continue their battle without harming the Human realm. The realm for the Werewolves and Vampires became known as the Realm of Immortals. The realm for the Humans became called the Realm of Mortals. The Angels actions only caused the Witches hatred of the Angels to increase and the Witched locked the Angels in Heaven. Doing this depleted the Witches of their powers and with no way to restore them, the Witches were no more. Over time, the Wall between all the Realms weakened and fell, releasing the Angels from imprisonment and allowing the Immortals and Mortals to roam freely with one another; and so, the Great Battle began. It pinned Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, and Lytherian against the Angels. Everyone suffered much causality, reaching into the tens of thousands, if not more. Your father and I fought in the battle; your father has the scars to prove it. We reached an agreement with the Angels and the battle was ended."

"You used the Daggers, didn't you mommy?"

Danny`s eyes were wide with curiosity. Lorena smiled and nodded.

"Yeah baby, I did. You get some rest now, Daddy and I love you very much Danny, sleep tight little one."

Lorena lowered her lips to Danny`s small forehead and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her before giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Night Mommy, love you." He said crawling under his blanket as Lorena detangled herself from him.

She blew him a kiss before shutting off his light. She watched her little boy, envolped in the soft white moonlight, his hair falling into his eyes just like his father. He even slept the same way Michael did, on his side, one arm under the pillow, the other curled inward to his chest. Lorena smiled to herself before soundlessly closing the door behind her. As Lorena closed the door on her sleeping son, familiar broad, strong arms wrapped around her and Michael`s hot lips found hers in the darkness, she could taste the sweet metallic of blood. Michael broke the kiss.

"Do not fret, my love. He ages much slower than any other child; we have many centuries with him still ahead of us."

Lorena sighed, she knew he was right. Danny was the first of his kind, but he would not be the only one of his kind, she knew there were other couples like her and Michael. She found Michael`s lips again in the darkness and kissed him slowly and sweetly.

"I love you Lorena, forever and always." He breathed into her ear.

"I love you Michael, for all eternity." She whispered back.

THE END


End file.
